


Hold Me Close, Keep Me Safe.

by FullmetalKarneval13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Smut, Viktor the hero knight in shining armor, Violence, loving best friend, mentions of sexual assualt, prepare for the ride, this is a angsty trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalKarneval13/pseuds/FullmetalKarneval13
Summary: Business man Viktor takes a vacation to try and get out of his slump. What he wasn't expecting was the flip his life was about to take when he runs into an old friend, and he will do anything to keep them safe.Yuuri is a dance teacher, and in a relationship he doesn't know how to get out of. When he meets a childhood friend, his life turns for the better. But something dark strays at the sides and will do anything to make sure Yuuri is his or no ones.join the story of how two people come together and face the darkest time of their lives





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow... it's been awhile. this story has been sitting in my mind for awhile and finally found the motivation to write it. I'm a big lover of Nora Roberts, and her darker stuff so this story is based loosely on some of her best dark works. I hope you all will enjoy this angst train.  
> I want to thank [N3rdlif343va](https://n3rdlif343va.tumblr.com/) for beta'ing this for me!!  
> now without further ado. Here is my new fic, Hold Me Close, Keep Me Safe. please enjoy.

Viktor Nikiforov sat before the large window, looking out at the busy city before him.

The hustle and bustle down below was partly a distraction to his racing thoughts. He realized he'd been in a slump. He usually would have brushed it aside, gotten back to work, but when his employees started to notice and he heard the whispers around the hall before he made his way around the corner, it made him look back on his short life.

 

Ever since a young age he had been ready to run a business. Opting to work on school then go out and have fun.

He'd had his rebellious streak at sixteen when his mother passed away. Being a mama's boy, losing her was like a knife to the chest that twisted in his chest that devastating day. It had slowed to a needle prick now but he knew it would never go away.

But oh that rebellious streak. He chuckled thinking of all the broken hearts the girls he knew had when they found out he had been caught making out with one of the boy’s soccer teams star.

That had been a show, he can still hear his father screaming about time and place.

He was definitely surprised by that wording more than anything. It was his biggest fear come to lift off his shoulders when his father accepted him.

The words, “I don't care who you love, just make sure they’re good to my boy,” will forever be in his heart.  
That had straightened him out a little. His college years were fun, but inheriting the business at twenty-six was not what he was expecting.

Laying his father to rest, then going to sit in the chair his father sat in for years was a crash course into reality.

Now he sat here at twenty-eight and can't figure out why he's in this slump of unhappiness.

So lost in thought the tap to his shoulder startled him to look up and see his long-time friend Chris Giacommeti looking down at him.

“I called your name three times. What’s got you so lost?” Chris sat on the desk, flipping out a cigarette from his jacket pocket.

“Those will kill you one day,” Viktor remarked. He stood from his chair, wandering near the window.

“So will getting hit by a car, but you won't see me stop crossing the street … Now back to my earlier question. Why do you look so lost?”

Viktor let out a breath, running a hand through his short light gray hair. All the Nikiforov’s went gray early. He unfortunately wasn't spared by it.

“Am I in a slump, Chris? Am I going through something I'm not aware of? Or have I been aware of it and ignoring it. I mean, maybe I'm just having a little bit of a meltdown. Business has been going well, and I'm fine and healthy. But why do I feel like I'm supposed to be searching for something or someone that has that thing I'm missing?” Viktor turned to Chris to see him raising an eyebrow.

“Well, when's the last time you got laid. That could be your problem here…” Chris flicked off the ash at the tip of his cigarette and smirked when he heard the groan of annoyance.

“Is that all you think about, getting laid… You're freaking married.”

Chris shrugged, but the set of his face turned serious.

“Have you thought about taking a vacation, somewhere you can maybe clear your head?”

Viktor chewed his lip as he slid down the wall to pet his dog Makkachin on the head.

He might have considered the vacation, but where, he couldn't decide. He knew he could leave all the happenings to Chris for a few weeks or months. But the thought of trying to find someplace to go was tiresome. Plus packing, and getting Makkachin approved to travel… he sighed just thinking about it.

“How about this… You go home, pack, and I'll have you on your way to somewhere you will be thanking me for.” Chris got up, crushing out the cigarette, and pulled out his phone. “Go home, I'll make all the arrangements, go pack.”

looking up at Chris, Viktor nodded, hooking Makka's leash onto her collar, and then heading out.

He wondered the whole way home where his best friend was sending him.

\------------------------------------------

As Viktor landed, he sighed finding a small smile coming to his face.

It hurt but also felt refreshing to be back in the small town, a place where his family used to vacation. This place held so many memories, and now that it looked to have become a little bigger and busier filled his heart with some joy.

He loaded Makkachin into the front seat of his rental, and took off down the somewhat familiar street.

He drove by stores, and the memories of hanging out with a young Japanese boy made him wonder if the boy was still living here. Brown eyes, messy hair, and round chubby cheeks. The boy had been a good friend whenever his family came down here to visit. Viktor remembers playing with him, and watching the shy boy come out of his shell.

The boy was young but had stolen a piece of Viktor’s heart all the same. He wishes he didn't break that connection, but he couldn't turn back time, and he felt like the biggest jerk in the world when the boy entered his thoughts.

Looking around, he was drawn in by the figure twirling in the window in one of the buildings lining the street. The figure moved with such grace, it stole Viktor’s breath with the beauty of the dance he could see from the road.

The honk of the horn behind him made him jump, and Makka barked up storm. He shook his head, hitting the gas.  
“An accident is just what I need for the first day here,” he grumbled in Russian.

He turned, parking by the curb. He needed to see if the figure in the window was real. Nothing has ever made him lose his breath like that.

Putting Makka on his leash, they traversed out onto to the sidewalk. Seeing a sign for a dance studio. Viktor took a chance opening the door.

The smell of hard earned sweat and chipping paint made him think that this place was loved, a sanctuary for kids and people that needed an escape, and where dreams were started and brought to light.

“Hello, can I help you sir?” A young man, with the brightest smile walked over holding a pair of ballet slippers.

“Um, I was just passing through…” Viktor felt the urge to leave seeing a calculating expression fall on the young man's face.

“Do you dance?” The man asked.

Viktor froze, thinking back on a time when he and his mother danced around the kitchen to his father's laughter in the background.

“Not for a very long time, I think I'll be going…” Viktor turned to leave, but the man stepped in front him flashing a bright smile.

“Lessons are ten bucks an hour, they are usually on Monday's, Wednesdays, and Fridays. What do you say? Can't hurt to try.” Phichit raised a brow, waiting for Viktor’s answer.

Viktor wanted to say no, but he saw some kids to the side eying him in challenge. He could dance… somewhat.

“Alright, I'll give it a try...you said it starts Monday?” Viktor said. Phichit nodded leading him to a counter off to the side of the room.

Pulling out some papers Viktor read over the dance class contract before signing his name on the dotted line.

 _why do I feel like I'm signing my death certificate_  he thought.

“Great, come back on Monday, bring some dance shoes, wear something you can move in and I guarantee you'll have fun learning some new moves.” Phichit looked over the signature, with a strange look on his face. But kept whatever he was thinking to himself.

“I'll see you Monday then, have a good rest of the day.” Viktor tugged gently at Makka’s leash to get him moving.

As he strolled out to his car, he was excited to maybe see the beautiful figure that was dancing in the window. He hoped he did.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are greatly appreciated!!!
> 
> my tumblr [FullmetalKarneval13.](http://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its not Sunday, but I wanted to get this chapter out earlier then I thought. Thank you to the awesome [N3rdlif343va](https://n3rdlif343va.tumblr.com/) for being my beta and the bes test friend ever.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

Yuuri had always been a shy, curious child. He loved adventure as long as he was with someone else. The year he was eight, he met a beautiful boy with long silver blonde hair up in a ponytail.

Viktor was his name and he loved to have fun. Viktor was like a breath of fresh air whenever he visited the small town with his family. Their vacation house being right next door to his made for some secret sleepovers that always ended up with one of them laughing too loud that they always got caught.

But that all changed around when Yuuri was twelve. It was like Viktor had disappeared into thin air. Only his father would come from time to time. When Viktor's mother had passed, Yuuri had wished he could have been there for his friend. But living in different states was difficult and Yuuri guessed Viktor forgot about him. It hurt but there was nothing Yuuri could do.

Through the years Yuuri learned to let him go, wash the past off his hands. He moved on and kept working on his dancing and studies.

When he entered college he met Phichit, his all-time best friend, got himself a boyfriend and was living a pretty happy life. Being able to teach dance was a wonderful job. He loved showing the kids and teens who entered his class how to move with the music. On the days he wasn't teaching he was assisting at the ice rink to help the beginners.

Did he ever dream of being a dancer professionally? Yes. But time, money and not having the best confidence was always his issue. Plus better to have what confidence he has now then have what little he did destroyed later. At least that’s what his boyfriend always said. He could agree, the dancing world was tough place.

Liam. Yuuri met him at a party and they had been inseparable since. It was Yuuri’s first long term relationship going on four years now, but he felt like he was missing something. He didn't know what that was, but whenever he went home to their apartment, he felt like he was being suffocated each time Liam came near him. He expressed his feelings to Phichit who told him his feelings might be changing, that maybe he and Liam should take a break. But Yuuri being the anxiety ridden person he was couldn't get up the courage to say the words, we need to talk.

This year though, was turning out to be hell. He would never admit it but something had shifted in Liam, something that Yuuri didn't know how to fix.

The first broken vase had shaken Yuuri so badly that he couldn't speak for three days. Liam had apologized and bought him flowers saying he was stressed with work and trying to keep up with his studies.

Yuuri was hesitant, but had forgiven him in the end. A few weeks later Yuuri could admit the screaming match had been his fault. His phone had died, and he promised to be home early. But he got sidetracked and didn't have his charger. By then Yuuri didn't even feel the hand when it slapped across his face. He didn't know how to fix it, didn't understand why Liam was treating him this way. He knew it was his fault in some ways, if he didn't make Liam angry in the first place none of this would have happened.

Now Yuuri sat against the mirror of one the dance rooms, resting his aching feet. His ribs hurt, and his head felt like someone was banging a bat against it.

Phichit had been worried when he walked in to see Yuuri holding his side. Yuuri brushed it off saying he fell wrong on a spin. Phichit took his word, but the concern was there.

He just sat, not needing to be home for a little while. He wasn’t going to acknowledge how scared he was to go home.

“We got a new student coming Monday.” Phichit said, coming over to sit with Yuuri.

“That's good,” Yuuri was silent for a minute. “Phichit, can I stay with you tonight? I don't feel like driving the twenty minutes it takes to get home.” Yuuri looked up at his friend. Phichit nodded, holding out a hand.

Pulling Yuuri up, he hugged him, knowing something wasn't right.

“Of course, I miss our sleepovers… we can watch King and the Skater, pop some popcorn… It'll be fun.” Phichit released his friend, stepping back to see Yuuri wince holding his head.

“Are you okay?” Phichit asked.

“Yeah, just tired and probably not enough caffeine. Go pack up, I need to text Liam.” Yuuri pulled out his phone, listening to Phichit’s footsteps leave the room.

 **To; Liam**.  _I'm staying at Phichit's tonight, I love you._

Yuuri sent the text, hoping the love you would appease his boyfriend for tonight.

His phone dinged.

**From; Liam.** _Okay, I'm going to home late, call me tomorrow when you wake up._

Yuuri sent a heart and an OK, before pocketing his phone and picking up his bag. Shutting off all the lights, he and Phichit left the dance studio.

Once Yuuri got to Phichit’s apartment, he took a quick shower then fell asleep right when his head hit the pillow.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday came and was uneventful so far. He worked on some choreography for the five ten-year-olds he was teaching.

When he went out for lunch, the wait in line was a nightmare and was going to make him late. Then the traffic light went out, causing people to freak out and forget how to drive. By time he made it back, he was twenty minutes late.

Grumbling and cursing under his breath, he set the now cold food on the counter in the little kitchen in the back, and headed to his class.

He smiled when he entered seeing Phichit joking around with some dance moves, having the kids copy his moves.

“I'm so sorry I'm late, how are my little stars doing today?” he said. Three girls’ and two boys’ voices raised in a yell trying to tell him about their weekend.

He raised a hand and silence was heard.

“I'm glad you all had fun this weekend, but who is ready to dance?” He grinned when whoops shouted across the room.

“Good, off-” he stopped as the door opened entering the adults’ dance instructor Mila bringing in a sweating tall man.

Yuuri’s eyes widened when he saw the eyes of the man.

 _Viktor_  
\------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till sunday everyone.  
> Come follow me at my tumblr [FullmetalKarneval13.](http://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screw a schedule lol, I'll just post when I feel like it... so here's chapter 3... I hope you enjoy!!!

Viktor opened the door to the vacation house seeing dust motes float in the glow of the window. He set down his luggage, entering the living room to see the furniture was covered by white sheets. Walking into the kitchen he saw that the drawers were filled with dusty silverware and one was filled with junk that's been left abandoned for years.

“Looks like we have some cleaning to do Makka. Let's order pizza, then get to work.” Viktor said, Makka barked in confirmation from her spot on the floor.

Two hours, two pizzas eaten and a empty bottle of wine later, Viktor was lounging on the sofa, his feet up on the coffee table reading through emails.

Or at least was trying to.

He couldn't get the figure out of his head. The split second of beauty and grace he saw was ingrained in his mind. His phone ringing brought him out of his musings.

“I made it safe.” Viktor answered the phone.

Chris on the other end, snorted. “You were supposed to call me when you landed. Oh well, how is everything going so far?”

“Well, I signed up for dance lessons… Then cleaned for two hours, gorged on pizza and wine, now I'm reading emails.” Viktor threw a piece of crust he'd been munching on to Makka as he spoke.

“You did what… you are going to learn to dance?” Chris sounded close to laughter. Viktor pursed his lips indignant.

“Yes, you said to go have fun and live, I'm living by learning to dance. is there a problem with it?”

“No, mon cheri, just surprised is all… I mean I tried to get you to take lessons when we were taking them for my wedding… So excuse me if I sound a little… Intrigued.” Chris settled for that word.

“It sounded fun.” Was all Viktor said. After talking over a few business ventures they were considering, they both said their goodbyes.

Viktor closed his laptop, picking it up, along with the bottle of water, he and Makka made their way to the master bedroom.

When he opened the door, he groaned… Why didn't get think to clean the bedroom.

Taking a blanket from the hall closet, he got settled on the sofa, bracing himself for the uncomfortable night.

He fell asleep to dancing fairies and two dark eyes that beckoned him to come hold the hand that was held out for him.

\------------------------------------------

Monday dawned bright, and with a feeling of dread. Viktor hadn’t danced in years and the dancing he did do was mostly around the kitchen with his mother.

He dressed comfortably, in a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. Slipping on his tennis shoes, he fed Makkachin and bid the poodle goodbye.

On the drive to the studio, he saw people milling about the town, walking to stores, other families on vacation. It made him smile as he saw a small family walk along the sidewalk. He missed those simple times back when he was young. But times change and people get older. Sometimes he dreamed of walking down these same sidewalks with his little nonexistent family. He always dreamed for it.

Entering the building he pulled out the paper to see what studio he'd be dancing in. Walking over to the correct door, he opened it to see five children complaining to Phichit.

“But if he's late, how is he going to teach us if he's late.” One girl asked.

“He won't stupid, that's the whole point of being late.” A boy countered. The girl stuck out her tongue.

“He's only going to be a little late. We’ll still have time to practice. But your recital practice might have to wait till Wednesday… Oh Viktor, hello  
“ Phichit smiled, leaving the children to complain in the background.

“Hi, Uh… I think there's a mistake, shouldn't I be with adults?” Viktor looked to see the kids giving him weird looks.

“No, this is the beginners class, there just isn't adults here.” Phichit smirked at Viktor’s raised brow.

“Now listen, no offense to the kids, but I think I can keep up with the adults…” Viktor crossed his arms. Like hell he was going to be in a kiddy beginner class.

“I'm so sorry,” Phichit put a hand over his heart sarcastically. “let me show you to the adults hip hop class.” He ordered the kids to stay put and wait for their teacher.

“Hip-hop… Like in the music videos?” Viktor turned pale.

“Yes, is that a problem?” Phichit smiled innocently at Viktor.

Viktor pursed his lips, squinting at Phichit. If he didn't know better he could have swore Phichit was laughing at him.

“Of course not. Lead the way, Phichit.” Viktor opened the door to follow him to the adults class.

A woman with curly red hair in a ponytail was calling for order for the class to start. Everyone turned their head as Phichit and Viktor entered.

“Got you a new victim. Viktor, this is Mila our hip hop dance instructor. Mila this your new student Viktor.” Viktor shook Mila's hand, he saw blood in her eyes… This was going to be humiliating.

Ten minutes had barely gone by and Viktor was already covered in sweat, he leaned on his thighs seeing tennis shoes enter his view.

“Would you like to go to the beginners class?” Mila said, he heard the smirk in her voice but chose to ignore it.

Nodding he chugged his water as they left the room.

“I'm sorry about that… But I'm the advanced class, teens or young talented kids are medium, and the young ones are beginners. Although adults will enter the beginners from time to time.” Mila said stopping at the beginners door.

“That would have been nice to know, then sending me off to my death.” Viktor rubbed his arm he fell on when he tried doing a complicated step.

“Phichit likes to have fun… Be prepared for that.” Mila laughed at Viktor grumbles.

She opened the door and they entered the room.

Viktor looked up and felt his breath leave his body.

‘Yuuri’ Viktor couldn't believe his eyes… The cute twelve year old, grew up to become absolutely beautiful.

“Why do I feel like I'm watching a very intense moment right now.” Phichit broke the silence.

Viktor and Yuuri turned to him, then back at each other.

“Yuuri, it's been a long time.” Viktor said. he smiled stepping into the room.

“Yeah… Really long time… Phichit could you handle my class today, I just remembered I have something to do.” Yuuri didn't wait for an answer, just sidestepped Viktor running out of the room.

Viktor stood frozen, not really sure what to do.

“Who the hell are you?” Phichit said. He stood in front of Viktor appearing intimidating for his smaller size.

“We used to be friends back when I came here for vacation with my family… We.. No, I lost touch when my mother passed.” Viktor ran a hand through his hair. “Do you know where he went?” Viktor pleaded with his eyes for Phichit to give him a location.

Phichit studied Viktor then sighed, telling him there was a tree behind the building Yuuri liked to go to unwind.

Viktor ran out behind the building, seeing Yuuri pacing under the big tree. Taking a breath, he walked over cautiously trying not to scare Yuuri.

“What are you doing here?” Yuuri lifted his head looking at Viktor with those brown eyes that haunted him for years…

“Hoping you let me apologize for years of no communication. It was a dick move and I was going through a lot of shit around that time.” Viktor wanted to slap himself for the weakest apology of all history.

Yuuri raised his eyebrows, snorting.

“That was a bad apology wasn't it?” Viktor said. Yuuri ghosted a smile, nodding.

“I'm sorry Yuuri…” Viktor raised his hands helplessly, before dropping them down to his sides. He didn't know how to fix this, so he did the only thing he could think of.

Viktor held out a hand, putting on the softest smile. “Hi, I'm Viktor Nikiforov… Can we start over, please?”

Yuuri stared at the hand held out, before tentatively taking the hand to be lightly shook.

“Yuuri Katsuki… I would like that.” Yuuri's soft voice was like music to Viktor’s ears. They chatted as they both walked back to the building, shoulders slightly bumping.

“Yuuri, there you are.” A guy with shaggy brown hair, and a boxer's physique dropped his smile when he saw Viktor.

“Liam, what are you doing here?” Yuuri went Liam's side.

“Wanted to surprise you, and see if you wanted dinner… Who's this? Liam eyed Viktor with a cold green gaze that unsettled him.

“This is Viktor, a childhood friend. Viktor this is my boyfriend Liam.” Yuuri bit his lip.

 _Boyfriend, you gotta be fuckin' kidding me, fate._ Viktor plastered on a smile, holding out a hand…

They shook hands, Viktor holding back the wince from the tight squeeze Liam gave to his hand.

This was going to be a hell of a vacation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are greatly appreciated!  
> come yell at me on tumblr [FullmetalKarneval13](http://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 4 everyone!! things start to unravel a little.

_How did I get into this situation?_ Yuuri thought for the millionth time as he sat across from Viktor in the diner along with Phichit next to Viktor and Liam to his right.

Liam and him were about to go to dinner when Phichit came out exclaiming he wanted to tag along, dragging a baffled Viktor with them. Now he sat in this tense atmosphere trying to figure out why Liam was so guarded around Viktor.

Yuuri eyed Liam's fourth beer, internally groaning about having to deal with him tonight… Yuuri wasn’t looking forward to dealing with a drunk Liam tonight.

“So, Viktor, what do you do for a living?” Phichit chatted.

Viktor took a sip of his beer, finding his words. “I and my business partner Chris invest in run down business’ helping them get back on their feet. You can call me Richard Gere if that helps at all.” Viktor raised a brow at the blank look Liam gave, but Yuuri and phichit both spoke at the same time.

“Pretty Woman!”

Phichit clapped his hands, as Yuuri smiled, Viktor smirked into his beer at Liam's oblivious annoyance.

“Wait… You and your partner… Did you start your own business Viktor. I thought your father wanted you to run his?” Yuuri scrunched his eyebrows.

“My father passed away a few years ago.” Viktor smiled sadly.

Yuuri reached for his hand, squeezing it. “I'm so sorry.” Yuuri's words were the most sincere other than Chris's when someone spoke the word sorry.

Viktor unthinkingly put his hand over Yuuri's, wishing he could hold the man in his arms. Viktor can't remember the last time he held someone close, other than the quick nights that haven't happened in awhile.

Yuuri smiled giving his hand one last squeeze before letting go. Viktor watched that hand return to Yuuri's lap.

He looked up to see Liam giving the biggest death glare, but Viktor just sipped his beer one brow raised in question.

“I think it's time to get home. Come on, Yuuri.” Liam threw some dollar bills on the table, before getting up, grabbing his beer bottle and walking out.

Yuuri sat there a moment, seeming not to know what to do. “I'll see you guys later.” He got up, hugging Phichit goodbye, then waving at Viktor before he went out the door.

Viktor waited a minute before he growled wanting to throw his beer bottle across the room.

“What the fuck is sweet Yuuri doing with that asswipe?” Viktor turned to Phichit who went to sit across from him.

“That’s Liam Croby, they've been dating for four years and I've been trying to get Yuuri to leave the douche for two years now… Yuuri is stubborn, but I think something else is holding him back.” Phichit shook his head.

Viktor narrowed his eyes, his expression going dark. “What do you mean something else?”

Phichit scowled. “I don't know, I just feel like he's being abused in a way. Like verbal, but I swear if I see him even lay a finger on Yuuri… the man is a dead one, I have my ways.”

Viktor nodded in agreement. He just hoped Yuuri was smart enough to know when to quit.

\------------------------------------------

Yuuri opened the door of their apartment in a daze. He felt drained and wanted a shower, then bed.

“That Viktor fellow… I don't trust him.” Liam spouted in the kitchen.

Yuuri rolled his eyes. ‘you say that about everyone I come into contact with’

“He’s fine, Liam. I met him when I was a kid… Plus he's definitely straight.” Yuuri got in the shower, trying to tune out Liam's drunken ramblings.

When he got out, Yuuri about slipped when he saw Liam standing in the doorway.

“What?” Yuuri questioned. He eyed the beer can in Liam's hand.

“You like pretty boy, don't you?” Liam deadpanned.

Yuuri snorted, which was probably the stupidest thing to do. The beer can flew through the bathroom shattering the mirror. Yuuri looked at the glass on the floor, wondering how he was going to get out of this glass filled bathroom barefoot.

“Stay away from that guy, I don't like him, keep your little piggy nose down, and don't talk to him.” Liam walked out, leaving Yuuri standing dumbfounded with a shattered heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and other stuff is welcome!!  
> come yell at me at my tumblr [FullmetalKarneval13](http://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that, two updates in a row.  
> hope you enjoy.

Viktor pouted as he stood around the five kids in Yuuri's beginners class. Yuuri was talking about arm space and making sure each child had enough room so not to bump into each other.

“Viktor, is something wrong?” Yuuri called. Viktor shook his head, plastering on a smile.

Yuuri sucked back a laugh… He knew being in a kids class was damaging his ego a little.

The sound of a phone ringing halfway through class brought oohs from the children.

Viktor scrambled to his bag, pulling out his phone to see Chris was calling. Answering he wasn't prepared for Yuuri's voice.

“Kids what is the rule in all the classes?” 

“No cell phones, no food, and no back talking.” The little voices yelled out causing Viktor to grimance at Chris's laughing on the other end.

“I need to take this… Uh.. Work.” Viktor escaped out the door. 

Yuuri shook his head telling everyone it was break and to get some water. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disrupt class.” Viktor said, coming back into the room.

Yuuri nodded, Liam's words going through his head as Viktor got closer to lean against the wall with him.

“So… How am I doing?” Viktor inquired.

“Not too bad… But um, I wouldn't quit your day job.” Yuuri joked.

Viktor gasped putting a hand to his chest like he was delivered the most devastating news.

“And there goes my dream to be in a music video as a professional hip hop dance. How cruel Yuuri.” Viktor whined. The kids laughed at Viktor’s antics.

“Okay everyone, let's get back to it.” Yuuri clapped his hands. 

An hour later Viktor sat against the wall wondering if he was either getting old, or just really sucked.

“Not everyone is built to dance this style.” Said Yuuri. All the kids had gone home, and it was just the two of them.

“Yuuri, can I ask a question?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri nodded, but wasn’t to keen on hearing the question.

“Why are you with a guy like Liam?” Viktor spit out the name like it was poison.

Yuuri was quiet a minute, processing how to answer.

“Why do you ask?” Was Yuuri's best response he had… He wasn't go to admit to Viktor that he wanted to end the relationship. It was embarrassing to know how he was treated, he didn't want anyone else knowing.

“Cause I unfortunately know guys like that. It runs in the business, there slimy snakes that don't care about anyone but themselves. You deserve to be treated so much better… You especially deserve someone that doesn't get jealous when you're giving your condolences to a friend.” Viktor trailed off sighing. “I'm just saying that… If you were my boyfriend you'd be treated like a king instead of a peasant.” Viktor finished. He stood up, Grabbing his bag. Yuuri stayed silent.

“I'm sorry if I crossed a line. You were important to me back when we were friends and you never left my mind. I'm always going to be here for you whether I'm here or in another state… I... Don't want to lose you again.” Viktor took Yuuri's hand, gently laying a soft kiss to the back of it. He knew it was wrong but he'd be damned if he didn't let his feelings show a little bit… He didn't want Yuuri hurt and he didn't want to lose this beautiful man again.

“I'll see you later, moya zvezda.” Viktor left, his heart heavy.

Yuuri slid down the wall, burrowing his head in his knees. His heart was so conflicted, but he knew one thing. 

He wanted Viktor like he was the air to breathe.

Phichit entered seeing Yuuri fight the thoughts in his head.

“I just saw Viktor leave. Do I need to hurt him for putting you in this state?” Phichit wrapped an arm around Yuuri's shoulders.

Yuuri shook his head. “No, I think I'm going to go home early.” 

Yuuri and Phichit parted ways. Yuuri walked to his car, got in and just sat. 

What the hell was he supposed to do now. his phone rang, taking him out of his thoughts. 

“Hey Liam.” he answered.

He was just going to have to figure it out later.

\------------------------------------------

A few weeks have gone by. Viktor and Yuuri could feel the tension between them like a heavy ball of lust that they alone felt.

Each day they would run into each other around town, it being so small. Simple hellos, fun chats, but they both felt that tension.

Viktor wanted to bury his hands in that dark hair, caress every inch of that dancers body. He wanted Yuuri his arms. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs for Yuuri to come to him and leave that fucker of a boyfriend.

Yuuri wasn’t faring any better. Just the other day Viktor was trying a difficult step after practice, Yuuri counting out the steps for him. He missed a step, slipping on the floor right into Yuuri’s arms. Their foreheads were touching and their lips were just a breath away.

Yuuri looked down at Viktor’s lips wanting so badly to kiss him it hurt, but he just couldn’t. Pulling himself from Viktor’s arms, he walked a few steps away, trying to get his head on straight.

“Yuuri… please tell me i’m not imagining this… tension between us.” Viktor stepped closer to Yuuri, wanting him back in his arms.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Yuuri turned to Viktor holding out a hand.

Viktor waited for something from Yuuri, his breathing labored. He took one step closer, watching Yuuri’s expression, a mixture of fear and desire. Soon Viktor had his hands on the wall behind Yuuri caging him in. Hands landed on his chest, but didn’t push him away. 

Viktor leaned in close, his breath a ghost over Yuuri’s mouth. “Tell me to go, tell me to go and I will.” His voice whispered, Yuuri shivered his hands moving without his consent to trail up Viktor’s chest, to wrap around his neck.

Yuuri wanted to regret this, wanted to push back from this love that he didn’t feel he deserved, he hated that he wanted this while still being in another relationship, even if it was going down hill. The feel of Viktor’s lips on his, the taste of him was addictive. He could get lost in this, wanted to tackle Viktor to the floor and figure out how it would feel to have this beautiful body move with his. 

The kiss felt like it lasted for forever, tongues dancing, and hands venturing under shirts to feel the smooth skin of each other. Once they broke apart, they leaned their foreheads together, catching their breath.

“I want you. I really really want you.” Viktor whined, causing Yuuri to chuckle though he felt like he was about to lose his sanity. This wonderful, kind man wanted him, and he didn’t know how to make that happen. He wanted him to, wanted him so bad it hurt.

“I can tell. Viktor we shouldn’t be doing this… I don’t want to hurt you.” Yuuri pulled away, going over to his bag. 

“I don’t want you hurt either Yuuri, but if you stay with that jerk that is what’s going to happen. Even if you don’t want to be with me, please for the ease of my and your friends minds, leave him.” Viktor pleaded. 

Yuuri took out his phone seeing all the missed calls and texts, wincing when they were in caps and swearing. He was late to being home again when he said he’d be early. He sighed, looking up to see the worry on Viktor’s face.

Yuuri didn’t want admit, but he was scared to go home, he tried to fumble out a reply when his phone was taken from him. If steam would come out of his ears he’d be feeling the room with it. He looked up at Yuuri to see the humiliation and shame that he didn’t want Viktor to see.

Giving the phone back, he wrapped his arms around Yuuri. “Don’t go home. Stay with Phichit or me, but please don’t go home. I wouldn’t forgive myself if I let you go and something happened to you.” he held tight to Yuuri, hoping he could convey how much he wanted him to stay.

Yuuri pulled out of the hug, smiling at Viktor. “I would love to come over, but I need to go home, I have a really busy day tomorrow. I promise I’ll be fine. I’ll text you when I get home, okay.” Yuuri grabbed his bag, ignoring the devastated look on Viktor’s face. 

He waved leaving the room, going to his car. He drove in the silence of his thoughts. He replayed the kiss in his head, over and over, till he could almost feel Viktor next to him.

Once he was home, he entered to Liam sitting on the couch, watching the sports channel. When the front door closed, Liam looked up at Yuuri.

His expression was unreadable

“I’m sorry I’m late. I got held up at the studio.” Yuuri dropped his bag, and cautiously walked to the sofa.

“I want to show you something.” Liam pulled out his phone, turning it so Yuuri could see the screen. What Yuuri saw had his blood running cold. 

Someone saw him and Viktor together.

“So one of my buddies was passing that stupid studio of yours and saw this. Care to explain what the hell is going on?” Yuuri didn’t like how calm Liam was being.

He swallowed, opening his mouth, but he didn’t get a chance to say anything. The slap sent him sprawling to the ground, his shoulder connecting with the coffee table.

Before he could do anything, hands grabbed him to bring him face to face with Liam.

 

“I don’t ever want you to see him again, do you understand me?” Yuuri nodded, he was dropped back to the ground. Liam standing over him. 

“You’re not good enough for that rich prick, stay here, and you won’t get your feelings crushed. Struggling dancers like you don’t deserve that life. Now go get cleaned up.” Liam stepped over Yuuri, going into the kitchen.

Yuuri shakingly got up, walking numbly to the bathroom, turning on the water, he undressed stepping into the warm spray. He stood a moment before sinking to the floor, bursting into tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are greatly appreciated!!!  
> my tumblr where I mostly reblog stuff. [FullmetalKarneval13](http://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides behind hands* enjoy this short but important chapter.
> 
> I also want to take a moment to say thank you for the response this fic has gotten. I seriously never would have excepted this when I posted the first chapter. so Thank you so much!!!

The next day was already hell and it wasn’t even ten o’clock yet. Yuuri stood in front of the mirror, the right side of his face was red, but his eye had turned black overnight. His shoulder hurt, and had a huge bruise. 

He swallowed turning out the light as he left the bathroom, he grabbed his schoolbag and left, not even giving the past out drunk Liam a glance.

He drove to the college he went to, trying to wrap his brain around the fact that he would be seeing Phichit like this. His friend was going to freak, but what he really was worried about was Viktor. If Liam happened to go into town and run into him… Yuuri didn’t want to think about what Liam would do.

He parked his car, getting out, trying desperately to keep his head down. Once he made it to his class, he sat next to Phichit who turned to greet him good morning.

The horror on Phichit’s face just made Yuuri feel sick to his stomach. He shook his head, not wanting to talk about right now.

“You are talking to me after class.” Phichit said. Yuuri nodded, laying his head on his arms.

Once class was over, Yuuri and Phichit walked to the little cafe that was right off campus. Ordering drinks and some sandwiches they took a seat close to back for more privacy. 

“I want to know what happened, no bullshit Yuuri.” Phichit’s voice left no room for argument.

Yuuri sat back, working on a way out of this. But when he looked at his best friend, he came clean.

“Liam did it… But I kind of deserved it, I had an intense make out session with Viktor and one Liam's friends saw and sent him a picture. I was totally in the wrong.” Yuuri closed his eyes.

Phichit sat shocked speechless, just openly staring at Yuuri like he had two heads.

“Are you seriously defending that psycho. You kissed Viktor so what, that doesn't give him the right to hit you Yuuri, Fucking A he gave you a black eye.” Phichit looked ready to hunt down Liam and kill him.

Yuuri put his head in his hands, working on getting his breathing under control. He didn't know who to blame anymore, cause no matter what he did he can't forget about that kiss, and doesn't feel an ounce of regret either.

“Please, Yuuri. For the love of all things holy, leave him. Come stay with me, or go stay with your parents, either one, just leave.” Phichit put a hand over Yuuri's trying to convey how worried and scared he was.

“I can't Phichit, not yet at least. But I will, I promise… I just need the right time.” Yuuri winced when it looked like Phichit was going to yell.

they sat in silence for what felt like eternity. Yuuri slumped in his seat, he didn't know how to fix this. But he definitely knew what he wanted, he just needed to figure out how to achieve it.

\------------------------------------------

Viktor walked into the studio to see Phichit at the counter hurriedly rifling through papers, he looked agitated and pissed, a scary combination.

“Hey, Phichit. How's it going?” Viktor leaned on the counter, staring down at the rustled papers. 

“Yuuri's an ass that's how it’s going.” Phichit slammed down a book, before taking a breath.

“How is Yuuri an ass?” 

“Go see for yourself, he's in studio B.” Phichit waved a hand dismissively at the hall. Viktor shrugged to himself before walking down the hall.

He opened the door to studio B and instantly saw red.

Yuuri whipped his head up then groaned when he saw the look on Viktor's face. He stood silently as he stalked over, gently taking hold of Yuuri's chin, he turned Yuuri's face from side to side, wincing when he saw the black eye travel to his temple.

“I'll kill him.” despite the venom in his words, he leaned down and softly placed a kiss to Yuuri's  temple, then eye.

“Please don't, I like you out of jail.” Yuuri said. Viktor chuckled but sobered leaning down to place a kiss on the corner of Yuuri's mouth. 

Yuuri whimpered burying his head in Viktor’s chest. Strong arms wrapped around him, holding him close, little kisses rained down into his hair.

“Come stay with me. I don't want you going home tonight, please…” Viktor mumbled into Yuuri's hair.

“I'll come tonight, I need to break it off with him first… “ Yuuri trailed off, looking down at his phone to see the text message. 

“Liam's here… I'll text you when everything is done with, okay?” Yuuri squeezed Viktor before moving out of his arms. He could see the fight Viktor wanted to put up, but Yuuri shook his head. 

Viktor left the room, stomping down the hallway, he just got to the counter when Liam entered the building.

“Wheres Yuuri?” Liam asked. He seemed completely normal, till his eyes rested on Viktor, they hardened going stone cold.

“Are you ready?” Yuuri walked in, ignoring the tension.

Liam nodded, stepping out of the building, Yuuri looked back to see Viktor and Phichit plead with their eyes to stay.

he shook his head, walking out into the sunlight to walk to Liam's car. 

They drove in silence for a few minutes. Yuuri didn't know why he did it, but when he opened his mouth he instantly regretted it.

“Liam, we need to break this off.” Yuuri looked down at his hands and didn't see Liam turn an angry shade of red.

“What!? Oh you leaving me for Mr. Perfect, huh. What the hell are you thinking in that stupid head of yours. He's just going to leave you stranded when he gets bored of you… You seriously think you can just push-” Liam kept screaming, as Yuuri looked up, his breath stopped.

“Liam!” Yuuri grabbed the wheel, turning it sharply till the car missed the incoming car, it skidded, sliding right into the dench to slam against a tree.

Yuuri saw the tree coming and closed his eyes. the last thought he had was of Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are greatly appreciated.  
> my tumblr [FullmetalKarneval13](http://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out sooner then I thought. 
> 
> So I listen to music while I write, and this is the album I listened to while Writing most of this. [New Years Day, Album.](https://open.spotify.com/user/courtneytreasure37/playlist/2yRdsxPYpeyBpaoFPdoavz)

Yuuri came to, noticing the dark had come and it was getting cold. He looked around to see Liam slumped against the wheel, the tree was indented right against Liam.

Yuuri tested his limbs, thankful that they all seemed to work. He unbuckled his seatbelt carefully moving his hand to look for his phone, by sheer luck he found it on the floor, the screen was cracked but it was still working.

He was about to call 911, but something made him stop before he could press the numbers. Looking over at Liam, Yuuri cautiously put a finger to his pulse at his neck, he let out a breath at the feeling of the slow but steady beating.

Yuuri went to grab the handle of the door. A scream ripped out of him as a hand gripped his arm, he whipped his head around to see Liam slightly awake and a long sharp piece of glass in his hand.

Yuuri sluggishly fought against the sure grip Liam had on his arm while trying to slice anywhere he could reach. Yuuri felt the glass on his arm as he slapped at the hand that held the weapon. Yuuri kicked out and connected with Liam’s face. The sound of crunching bone invaded Yuuri’s ears. He finally opened the door and fell out kicking it shut on Liam’s arm repeatedly until Liam cried out and slumped back into the car.

Yuuri clumsily ran to where he hoped the road to be. He didn’t stop, not even when he didn’t see Liam behind him, not even his breath was battling to stay centered and his legs were trembling. Soon he was at the entrance of town. He stopped at a crossroads, looking in the direction of Phichit’s but it was just too far and Yuuri felt close to passing out.

In the opposite direction was Viktor’s, it was far, but not as far as Phichit’s. Mind made up, he set off for Viktor’s counting each step he took. It was late enough that no one was on the road and the houses he passed had their lights out.

Yuuri kept going till his vision blurred, till he could barely breathe. He vaguely felt blood sliding down his arm, and his head. He noticed Viktor’s rental car thanking all the Deities and Gods in the universe as he trudged up the drive to the front door. He knocked, leaning on the wall beside the entrance.

_Please be awake, I need you._

Yuuri heard Makka barking, and hurried footsteps. He lifted his head and the last thing he saw was Viktor’s shocked face before everything went dark.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viktor had been pacing for the better part of four hours now. He was a nervous wreck and he just had this bad feeling in his gut. When it was getting close to ten, he was about to call Phichit to get Yuuri’s address when a knock at his door had him running out of his room to the door.

He wasn’t ready for the sight before him when he opened the door. Yuuri was slumping down the wall, bloody and badly bruised. Viktor caught Yuuri before his body hit the floor, lifting him into his arms, he carried Yuuri to his bedroom gently laying him on the bed.

Viktor scrambled around the house looking for the first aid kit, some towels and a bowl of warm water. Yuuri groaned in pain as Viktor sat him up to tug the shirt off that was ripped and bloody where his arm bled.

Yuuri started coming around when Viktor was wrapping his arm up in gauze. He tied off the gauze and caught Yuuri watching him.

“I should take you to the hospital.” Viktor laid Yuuri’s arm down at his side, before helping Yuuri to sit up and take some painkillers.

“No, I’m fine, just banged up.” Yuuri bit his lip at Viktor’s intense look.

“Banged up, you call this banged up? Damn Yuuri I’d hate to see what you  
call seriously injured.” Viktor paced the room, blowing out a breath, he looked down at Yuuri seeing him watching him patiently. “What happened?”

 

“Car accident.” Yuuri deadpanned. Viktor looked at him dubiously. “I’m not lying, we were driving and I chose that stupid moment to tell him I was done. He blew up if you can imagine… I was letting him have his tantrum when I looked up and saw we were heading right for an incoming car. I grabbed the wheel and the next thing I know I’m waking up with the car against the tree.” Viktor listened to him recount how he got here, wondering how strong Yuuri Katsuki is to walk from an accident to here and be awake now.

“Well you’re staying here, you can call Phichit in the morning but right now I think you should get some rest. Here’s the remote to the TV, um, are you hungry?” Viktor tapped his leg in a nervous twitch as Yuuri seemed to think about his answer.

“Not right now, maybe I’ll try to eat breakfast in the morning, I’m exhausted so I think I’m going to try to sleep.” Yuuri’s voice got softer as his eyes closed, his chest rising with reassuring strong breaths.

Viktor covered Yuuri with the blanket, kissing his forehead before grabbing his phone to make a call. He was getting Yuuri out of here.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri woke to two people looming over him. He yelped to see Viktor and Phichit.

“How you feeling, Yuuri?” Phichit asked. His brow pinched with worry

“Fine. just really sore.” Yuuri lifted his hand to rub his eyes, he noticed his glasses missing, he looked around till they were perched on his nose.

Viktor smiled softly moving some hair behind his ear. “Would you like to try walking to the living room to eat some breakfast?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri nodded, pushing the blankets off of him slowly. When he looked down at his body, he gasped seeing bruises on his legs and small cuts from the glass. He sat up gently testing to see if his ribs were alright, which they were thank goodness.

Viktor handed him some sweats with a t-shirt, he gingerly put on the clothes before grabbing onto Viktor’s arm to keep him steady as they all walked to the kitchen. His legs felt like jelly and he wouldn’t had made without them.

Once he was sitting on the couch with a throw over his lap, Phichit sat with him while Viktor went to get his breakfast.

He was eating some strips of bacon when he saw Phichit and Viktor exchange a look. Now he was suspicious.

“What aren’t you guys telling me?” Yuuri looked from his best friend to his… he didn’t know what to call Viktor yet.

“Viktor and I think it would be best for you to leave and spend some time away till we figure out what to do about Liam.” Phichit said. Yuuri dropped his bacon on the plate looking at Phichit like he was crazy.

“I can’t just leave, I have school, dance, the ice rink. I can’t just up and leave.” Yuuri shook his head at the prospect. There was no way he was leaving.

“How can you do all those things when you look like you were rolled over by a steamroller. Yuuri please don’t fight us on this. Talk to your teacher’s, I’ll take over your classes, and see if you can take a vacation from the rink. You need to get away from here before Liam gets better and finds you. I don’t want to think about what would happen if he found you and…” Phichit trailed off. Yuuri didn’t want to think about it either.

He sighed, laying his head on the back of the couch as he considered Phichit’s words. He wondered where Liam was right now, if he was looking for him, or if he was in the hospital. Did he chase after Yuuri or stay at the car injured and not able to leave till help came.

The thoughts swirled around his head till a hand took his making him look up and see Viktor staring at him with so much concern and adoration it took Yuuri’s breath.

“I made some calls and if you want, you could come back home with me. I know we barely spent a month together but I don’t want to lose you. Ever since we met again I feel like I finally found what I’ve been missing. Please Yuuri, consider coming with me.” Viktor stood up taking Yuuri’s half eaten plate to the kitchen.

“I’m going to say my piece, you do with it what you will,” Phichit took a breath before continuing. “that man in there called me in a panic last night wondering what to do, it took me five minutes to calm him down before we thought of sending you away. You both were made for eachother, I don’t know if soulmates exist, but if they do, you both are the epitome of soulmate. Go with him Yuuri, be with him, get to know him better. You never know Yuuri, he could be your forever.” Phichit sat back, crossing his arms in challenge for Yuuri to tell him he was wrong.

Yuuri frowned at Phichit wishing he was somewhere far away from this situation. Viktor returned handing Yuuri some aspirin, and a glass of water.

The next few hours were spent in tense silence. Viktor seemed to be walking on eggshells around Yuuri not wanting to pressure him with his presence.

When Phichit went home in the evening, Viktor and Yuuri sat in the living room, both in awkward silence.

Yuuri was the first to break the silence “Viktor, if I came with you, where would I stay?”

Viktor looks over at Yuuri to see him fidgeting with the bandage on his arm. Taking Yuuri’s hand into his he kissed the knuckles one at a time till he saw Yuuri relax into the cushions.

“With me of course, my condo has a guest bedroom, you can have full run of the place. I just want you safe.” Viktor scooted closer, shoulders touching.  

“I don’t want to inconvenience you.” Yuuri said softly.

“You’d be inconveniencing me by not coming with me, Yuuri. Trust me when I say I want you there.” Viktor put a hand on Yuuris’s knee giving it a squeeze. “I haven’t book a flight yet, so take your time deciding on what you want to do. I’m going to go start dinner, if there’s anything you want just call for me.” Viktor got up, kissing Yuuri on the forehead and walked to the kitchen.

Yuuri closed his eyes, hands burying into Makka’s fur as he thought of what he wanted to do. His anxiety was running rampant through his mind, thoughts of what would happen if he stayed? What would happen if he left? If he left, would Liam come after Phichit or his students wanting to know where he was? Or if he stayed, would Liam find him and possibly do worse to him then just throwing things and a slap?

He thought of Viktor. The long haired boy, turned into a handsome man. He’ll admit he never fully forgot Viktor. How could you forget someone that was an important part of your childhood? He would often daydream what it would be like if Viktor had kept coming here to vacation as they both got older. Would they grow closer? Become two inseparable beings never wanting to leave each other’s space? Would Viktor be his first of many things?

Yuuri was so lost in his thoughts the knock at the door startled him into dumping Makka on the floor. He apologized and watched Viktor go to one of the windows to see who was out front. Yuuri saw his expression go to panic, looking at him.

“Follow me!” Viktor whispered rushing Yuuri to the master bedroom and sitting him in the back of the closet. “Liam is outside, I want you stay here. Do you understand me?” Yuuri nodded. Viktor quickly kissed the top of his head before closing the door leaving Yuuri in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are greatly appreciated.  
> my tumblr [FullmetalKarneval13.](http://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)


	8. Chapter 8

Viktor walked to the door throwing it open to reveal a banged up Liam on the other side. He looked like he could barely stand, but was glaring daggers at Viktor. Makka started to growl.

“Can I help you?” Viktor leaned on doorframe trying to be nonchalant.

“Where’s Yuuri, I’ve looked everywhere and I can’t find him. He’s here isn’t he.” Liam went to take a step inside, but Viktor blocked his way with a hand to his chest.

“Liam, don’t make me call the cops for trespassing, Yuuri isn’t here and I haven’t seen him since yesterday. Now leave.” Viktor went to close the door, but Liam’s foot stopped it from closing. 

“I know he’s been fucking you behind my back, and frankly that pisses me off, but I need to find him so we can resolve this and go on with our lives. So Nikiforov, where’s my boyfriend?” Liam pushed against Viktor’s hold on the door. 

Viktor clenched his jaw, tightening his grip on the door handle, he got into Liam’s face. Viktor had the height advantage here. “What’s between Yuuri and I is non of your business, and you should have seen the signs that Yuuri doesn’t want your abusive ass anymore. Now leave before I make life very difficult for you. I have the connections to make it possible.” Viktor pushed Liam off the stoop, then shut the door. He went to the window to see Liam stand on the driveway a minute before walking off down the road.

Viktor let out the breath he’d been holding and went to his room to get Yuuri. He opened the door to see Yuuri relax at the sight of him.

“Let’s get you on the bed, and I’ll bring you your dinner… sound good?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri nodded, holding out his hands for Viktor to grab and gently hoist him up. Once he was settled on the bed Viktor went to the kitchen and got two plates of food ready on a tray with some water.

Bringing them into Yuuri, he set the tray down and got into the bed, leaning up against the headboard.

They ate in silence, both not sure what to talk about, and both not wanting to bring up the touchy subject that seemed to hang in the air. Once there plates were clear of food, the awkward silence just grew oppressive. 

“Viktor, I think I want to go. Just till we figure out what to do. I’d go to the police here but unfortunately his father is the chief and that just seems like a dubious thing to do cause Liam is a star student, athlete and all around good guy to people who don’t see underneath all that charm. So, I want to go, but on one condition.” Yuuri winced when he shifted to face Viktor on the bed.

“What’s the condition.” 

“I don’t want to sleep in the guest bedroom.” Yuuri smiled softly at Viktor’s confused look till it hit him.

Viktor laughed, getting closer to Yuuri. “So, does that mean I can kiss you?” 

Yuuri nodded, leaning closer. When their lips touched, it felt like reuniting with a long lost lover. Phichit was right, they were made for each other, felt like they knew the other’s body as hands grazed exposed skin. Viktor kissed the bruises that covered Yuuri’s body from the crash, Yuuri’s hands roamed through Viktor’s hair, moving it away from his eyes so he could see the bright ice blue he was falling in love with.

When they pulled apart, Viktor laid on his side, his fingers running soothingly through Yuuri’s hair. He watched as his Yuuri slowly fell asleep.

Viktor grabbed his phone, quietly leaving the room. He called Chris hearing the grumbled hello. He looked at the clock and winced. 

“Sorry, I didn’t realize it was so late.” 

“Vitya, you’ve been saying that for years now, you don’t care what time it is when you call me.” Chris whispered. Viktor heard rustling and assumed Chris was getting out of bed.

“So, why are you calling me this late, I hope it’s important.” 

“I met someone…” Viktor started. Chris was silent on the other line. Viktor looked at his phone hoping he didn’t lose service.

“You called at one o’clock to tell me you found someone… Viktor, I’m happy for you, but why couldn’t this wait till morning?” Chris sighed.

“Well… it’s a little complicated.” Viktor took a breath then went on the long winded tale of how he met Yuuri when they were children, lost communication, then found him again only for Yuuri to be in a relationship, but then found out that relationship was on shaky abusive rocks. Told him about the crash and now that Yuuri was hiding and wanting to bring Yuuri home with him. 

Once Viktor was finished, he waited a minute for Chris to take it all in.

“Only you Vitya, only this would happen to you. What do you need me to do?” Viktor heard the shake of Chris’ head in that statement. 

“I need you to get two flight tickets back home for either tomorrow, or the next day.” Viktor and Chris went over precautions on how to keep Yuuri safe, and asked Chris to stock his fridge. Being single and lonely he ate out a lot, he didn’t want Yuuri seeing his empty pathetic fridge.

After getting off the phone, Viktor went back to the bedroom to change into sleep sweats, then snuggled under the covers. He gently laid an arm over Yuuri’s waist, cuddling as close as he could without hurting Yuuri in the process. 

Once he was settled he was out in minutes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri woke to the sound of soft snoring in his ear, squinting to try and see without his glasses, he saw grey hair over a white pillow. He blushed feeling Viktor’s arm holding him in a tight, protective embrace. 

Yuuri would have liked to stay in this warm safe place forever, but mother nature was calling him and Makka it seems. He got up feeling a little better that morning though still sore as hell. Walking to the backdoor, he let Makka out in the fenced in area then went to go do his business.

Looking in the mirror when he was done, he winced seeing his black eye but other than that, he just looked tired. Walking back to the backyard, he let in Makka, putting food in her food bowl, then got some breakfast himself. Nothing like some good ole cereal to start your day.

Viktor walked in to see Yuuri chatting with Makka about mundane things, and eating raisin bran. Yuuri looked a little more lively today, making Viktor breathe a little easier. 

Walking over, he wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist, nuzzling into his neck with loving kisses. Yuuri leaned into the cuddle, thinking silently how everything with Viktor was different, he was never a cuddler, never wanting anyone in his space unless they were asked to enter. He would usually pull away asking to be left alone. But with Viktor, the touches and embraces felt like coming home, felt like he was wanted and loved. They made him feel special.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Viktor said. He kissed the top of Yuuri’s head, before strolling to the coffee maker. “would you like some coffee.” 

“Yes, please. Um… Viktor-” 

“Call me Vitya, please. It’s like a special nickname for those of you that are close to me… but I would really like it if you called me Vitya.” Viktor blushed when he saw Yuuri nod with a smile.

“Vitya, we need to figure out a way to get my stuff. I have assignments, stuff at the apartment I need. How are we going to go about getting it.” Yuuri put his bowl in the sink, taking hold of the coffee mug handed to him by Viktor.

“Maybe we can get Phichit to help get you everything.” as soon as Viktor spoke a knock at the door made them both jump, Viktor laid a hand on Yuuri’s arm silently telling him to stay put while he goes to the door.

Viktor answered ready to put up a fight if it was Liam again, but Phichit was on the other side when he answered. Viktor ushered him in pointing towards the kitchen.

“Has my stubborn best friend make up his mind yet?” Phichit leaned on the counter next to Yuuri, sipping from is to go cup.

“Yes, I’m going with Viktor, I just need to figure out how to get into the apartment and get my stuff, you know Liam is probably staking it out waiting for me to come back.” Yuuri looked around like the answer was floating in the room.

“I have an idea.” Phichit said. 

“Let’s hear it.” Yuuri sat on the barstool, with Viktor’s arms around his shoulders.

“Okay, so. I go over saying I haven’t seen or heard from you, ask him to help me look for you, and while we’re out ‘searching’ you both go in and get your stuff.. But I think it would be smart to do it on the day you leave and go to an airport far away just to be safe.” Phichit finished speaking, looking from Viktor and Yuuri with raised brows.

“It could work, but what happens when he sees all my stuff gone? He’s going to know you had something to do with it, I don’t want you getting hurt because of me.” Yuuri said.

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. I just want you gone from here till we can figure out this whole situation.” Phichit waved his hand dismissively. 

“It’s better than nothing. Chris is getting our flights ready, so we best get your stuff tomorrow.” Viktor said. Yuuri nodded, not looking happy about this idea in the slightest.

After they had everything thought out, Phichit left the lovebirds to be, while he went and did some digging of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come find me on tumblr. [](http://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/FullmetalKarneval13</a)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy!!! also, I really love the song called [You'll Be In My Heart by Phil Collins](https://open.spotify.com/track/6LBfozDVA7crIeuaPAVVlE) I know it's from Tarzen but Yuuri and Viktor will always be in each others hearts so yeah.... anyway.. enjoy the chapter.

The next day Yuuri was a frantic, nervous mess. He wasn’t looking forward to having his best friend be the distraction while Viktor and him got his stuff, plus it was a stormy day… nothing ever good happens on a stormy day.

Viktor and Yuuri were sitting in Viktors parked rental watching Phichit go up to the apartment door. Yuuri bit at his nails till Viktor’s hand pulled it away, kissing at the knuckles.

Phichit had made it to the door, and was knocking. It opened so forcefully it made the two men in the car jump. Phichit stood with his arms crossed seeming to be talking to Liam.

When Liam closed the door, Phichit turned to shrug his shoulders but the door opened back up with Liam holding his raincoat, he closed and locked the door, before following Phichit to his car.

Viktor waited till Phichit’s car was out of sight, then they both hopped out running to the apartment. Yuuri got out his keys that thankfully didn’t fall out during the crash, unlocking the door and quickly going inside.

Yuuri frowned when he saw how messy the place was, beer cans littered the floor, and he could smell cigarette smoke everywhere. Yuuri went straight to the bedroom, Viktor at his heels. He got down his suitcase, throwing clothes inside and any valuable thing he could take on the plane. Viktor looked through the pictures on the dresser, grabbing the ones that looked important, and stuffing them in with the clothes so they would stay protected.

Yuuri grabbed all his school assignments, putting them in his backpack, then went looking for his dance stuff as well. Yuuri made one more pass through the apartment while Viktor put the suitcase and other bags in the car.

Yuuri ran out, jumping in, as Viktor started the car, and sped out of there. Yuuri put his head in between his knees, taking deep breaths as Viktor navigated the car onto the highway while rubbing Yuuri’s back.

Once Yuuri calmed down, he looked up watching the scenery go by lost inside his head. When he heard Viktor’s voice he turned his head to look at him.

“Are you ok?” Viktor said, he held out a hand in invitation. Yuuri looked at it before taking a firm hold.

“I will be, I just need to wrap my brain around the fact that I’m leaving and not with him anymore.” Yuuri squeezed Viktor’s hand, turning to look back out the window.

At the airport, they trekked through till they got in line for the tickets. After ten minutes Viktor said his name and they were ushered to a private lounge. Yuuri raised a brow at Viktor silently asking what was going on.

“It’s a good thing I know a private pilot, now is it.” Viktor said, Yuuri rolled his eyes, but kept a grip on Viktor’s hand to keep him grounded and from becoming panicky, casue’ he was seconds from having a panic attack from all the stress and new path his life was taking.

Yuuri watched as they walked out to the landing strip to see a big man with a long ponytail and cigar in his mouth wave from the private plane. Viktor laughed, waving and pulling Yuuri along.

“Yuuri, this is an old family friend, Celestino Cialdini. Celestino this is Yuuri Katsuki.” Yuuri smiled shyly at the big smile that was given his way.

“It’s nice to finally see Viktor settling down, well hop on, we got a schedule to keep.” Viktor chuckled seeing Yuuri blush, but led him to the stairs that led to the entrance of the plane.

Yuuri gripped Viktor’s hand through the whole flight.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once landed, Viktor took Yuuri’s bags and led him to the car that was waiting outside the airport. The car door opened to reveal Chris smiling up at them with an appraising look toward Yuuri.

“Well, let’s go, we don’t have all day.” Chris scooted over, letting Yuuri in to  sit while Viktor put Yuuri’s bags in the trunk.

“I’m Chris, I’ve heard all good things about you, Yuuri.” Chris held out a had, Yuuri hesitantly shook it.

“Are we ready to go?” Viktor got in, wrapping an arm around Yuuri’s shoulder. Chris nodded, telling the driver to go to Viktor’s condo.

Yuuri watched the unfamiliar scenery go by, half listening to Viktor and Chris’ chatter. He didn’t realize he dozed off, the shaking of his shoulder brought him to open his eyes to see a big apartment building looming  above them from the car.

Viktor got out, helping Yuuri to his feet, Chris and Viktor grabbing his bags. Yuuri followed Viktor through the doors, into an elevator. He watched the numbers get higher, till they were on the 20th floor. The doors opened to a entryway, with a little table to put keys and other random stuff on.

Viktor led the way inside, flicking on lights. Makkachin ran through the condo, going right to his dog bed to lay down with his favorite toys.  
Yuuri looked around seeing the modern setting of the living room, eyes widening at the spacious feel of it. Viktor led him into the kitchen, Yuuri was definitely going to be cooking in here, he would make sure Viktor came living room home from work with a delicious dinner ready.

Viktor then led Yuuri to the bedroom, Yuuri did the only thing he could think to do when you see a big bed in the center of the room. He face planted right onto the covers moaning at how comfortable the bed was, he could honestly get used to this.

The bed bounced as Viktor fell on his back next to Yuuri, he ran a hand over Yuuri’s back, burrowing his head onto Yuuri’s shoulder, kissing the skin that was showing.

“So I’m going to go, you two lovebirds don’t be a stranger.” Chris spoke from the doorway. Viktor waved, Yuuri chuckled. They both totally forgot Chris was there.

“What do you think of the place, going to be okay for your stay?” Viktor said. Yuuri nodded, turning on his side.

“Shower?” Yuuri asked. Viktor pointed to a door off to the right.

“Can I join?” Viktor joked.

“Maybe another time.” Yuuri squeezed Viktor’s arm, walking to the bathroom, he switched on the lights.

“Holy shit.” Yuuri mouthed. He stared at the best looking bathroom he’d ever seen.

Stripping down, he stepped into the hot shower, letting the water caress down his body, taking away the aches and pains from sitting on the plane for some hours.

When he got out, he towel dried off, wrapping the towel around his waist, he grabbed the hair dryer so he could dry his hair faster, looking up at the mirror, he screamed throwing the dryer at the mirror. His back slammed into the wall, scrambling back from the image in the mirror.

Viktor had been lounging on the bed, looking through his to go menus he had by his bedside when he heard the high pitched scream come from the bathroom. Rushing to bathroom, he saw the hair dryer in the mirror, and his precious Yuuri on the floor, with his head buried in his knees.

Viktor sat down next to him, gently letting his fingertips graze over Yuuri’s arm. Yuuri looked up at the mirror, then at Viktor.

“I saw him.. I.. I saw Liam in the mirror… I’m sorry, but I just freaked.” Yuuri was shaking badly, as Viktor shushed him. He put his arms under Yuuri’s legs and back then lifted Yuuri into his arms, carrying him to the bedroom.

Viktor got Yuuri some sweatpants, then put him under the covers. “I’ll be right back, I’m just going to make sure there’s no glass on the floor, then I’ll come to bed, okay? Oh I know. Makka, come here,” Viktor hollered for the poodle who came running, jumping on the bed. “Stay with Yuuri.”

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Makka, while Viktor went to do what he said.

When Viktor came to bed, Yuuri was staring at the far wall in contemplation.

“I don’t know what happened, I met him my freshmen year in college, he was sweet and like anyone’s dream boyfriend. After two years of dating something changed im him. His words got more aggressive, sex turned to something I called off cause’ it was like he was someone else,” Yuuri turned onto his back, his voice not changing in it’s monotone pitch. “I always wondered if it was something I did. Like maybe I angered him more then regular people he interacted with, or-”

“He’s sick in the head Yuuri, it was nothing you did. Something is wrong with him mentally if he thinks he can own you. Nobody has that kind of power over you, the only person who can be in charge of you is you… so don’t defend him, love. He isn’t worth it.” Viktor rolled putting his arm around Yuuri’s waist, and leg tangled into Yuuri’s.

Viktor kissed Yuuri on the temple, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, trying to get Yuuri in a relaxed enough state to sleep. Finally Yuuri closed his eyes, going into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are greatly appreciated!!!
> 
> my tumblr. [FullmetalKarenval13.](https://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)


	10. Chapter 10

Yuuri stood at the top floor of Viktor’s office looking over the city below, he watched cars drive through the streets, people walking to get to their destination. Viktor was behind him at his desk talking on the phone with some business person.

Yuuri walked around looking at pictures from back when Viktor’s father ran the business. He found one photo back when Viktor was a teenager with his hair up in a crazy ponytail and was hugging his Mom.

Viktor hung up, letting out a sigh, but smiled when Yuuri turned to him. Yuuri walked over, leaning on the desk, he cocked his head at Viktor in a questioning manner.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just some old tycoons wanting me to partner with them, but I just don’t have a good feeling about it, and well… unless I’m going bankrupt, the only partner I’ll have is Chris.” Viktor rolled his chair over to Yuuri, running his hands up Yuuri’s sides to wrap around his waist. Viktor leaned his head on Yuuri’s stomach feeling the soft fingers push his fringe aside to kiss at his temple.

Viktor stood, slotting himself between Yuuri’s legs, taking a gentle hold onto the nape of Yuuri’s neck, leaning down to ghost his mouth over Yuuri’s, letting the younger one make a decision to keep going or have Viktor step back.

Viktor was a little surprised by the force of the tug on his tie to bring him closer, but soon the kiss took over, leaving him drowning in the feel of Yuuri against him, like this was where he was supposed to be. Viktor took Yuuri’s hips in his hands, and lifted him onto the desk, kissing at his neck, sucking a mark right on the collarbone, breathing in the moan that came from Yuuri’s throat, fingers clutched his hair, pulling Viktor’s head up to kiss him again, arching into the feel of the hard body against him.

He could get used to this, wanted this for the rest of his life.

A throat clearing had them jumping apart to see an old man, arms crossed and staring at Yuuri with a calculating eye.

“Yakov, it’s nice see you,” Viktor said, his voice filled with mock cheer, straightening his suit back into place. Yuuri bit back a laugh, reaching up to fix his messy fringe. “Thanks, love.” Viktor bent down kissing Yuuri’s temple, making the younger man blush.

“Well, aren’t you going to introduce me?” Yakov’s gruff voice spoke up.

“Uh… right, Yuuri, this is my uncle and also the retired overseer of the business. Yakov, this is Yuuri, he was a childhood friend and…” Viktor looked to Yuuri because he wasn’t sure what to call what they had.

“Boyfriend, I hope.” Yuuri laughed trying to make himself comfortable, something about the old man made him feel very intimidated.

“Yes, boyfriend, we reconnected when I went on that small vacation, fun how life works out, huh.” Viktor wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders.

“Fun indeed. Caren would to see you to go over the silent auction that apparently you forgot about.” Yakov raised a brow, seeing the guilty look come over Viktor’s face.

“I’ll be right back.” Viktor spoke into Yuuri’s ear, leaving a peck on his cheek before leaving the room. Now Yuuri stood in this awkward silence with someone that could possibly rip him to shreds.

“So why are you with Vitya?” Yakov spoke, startling Yuuri to look at him like he lost his mind.

“Excuse me, I don’t understand what you mean?”

“Are you after his money, enjoying the high life while you’re here then leave him shattered as you go find another conquest. Spill it, cause I won’t have some strange man I’ve never heard about ruin anything for Vitya, that kid has been through so much, I’m not having him go through anymore shit.”

Yuuri stood shocked, but somewhere in the back of his mind he was pissed.

 _Of course you don't know me, I didn't know about you either, jackass_.

Yuuri stood up straight, looking Yakov in the eye. “My name is Yuuri Katsuki, I’m a dance and ice skating instructor, and doing fine by money so I don’t need your nephews, I just got out of an abusive relationship if the black eye is telling enough, and Viktor was the first real friend I had when I was young, and the last thing I want to do is hurt him. So take your opinions of me later when you actually get to know me, cause I’ll be staying here for a while,” Yuuri took a breath, grabbing his jacket, he put it on not even meeting Yakov’s eye. “Tell Viktor I went back to the apartment, I don’t feel like walking around the city anymore.” Yuuri walked past Yakov slamming the office door on his way out.

Once he got outside he bent over, clutching his chest to try and calm his breathing. He’s never done that before, stand up for himself. He almost doesn’t remember doing it, like he went on autopilot the moment Yakov opened his mouth. He straightened back up, walking briskly back to the apartment, Viktor’s keys in his pocket. He’d let Viktor in when he came home.

Slamming the bedroom door, he pulled out his phone to call his friend.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri had left, and Yakov seemed to know but wasn’t telling which pissed Viktor off. He sat across from his Uncle, the desk the only thing separating them.

Viktor ran a hand through his hair, Yuuri wasn’t answering his phone, and now it was seriously starting to worry him. He stared down Yakov tapping his finger on his desk.

“Why did Yuuri leave? What did you say to him?”

Yakov sighed, running a hand over his face, he didn’t regret what he said to Katsuki, but now he was paying for it by way of his nephew. He looked over at Viktor to see him staring intently at his phone, a frown on his face. Either he got in touch with Katsuki, or the kid still wasn’t texting back.

Viktor glared at his phone, Phichit had just texted him with a rant on how Yuuri just called him in a panic and saying Viktor’s uncle thinks he’s some kind of golddigger that only wants Viktor for his money. Viktor slowly set his phone down, and leaned back in his chair. Yakov saw the position and instantly saw his brother getting ready to rip someone’s head off.

“I know you’re only trying to look out for me, but the way you treated Yuuri, who has gone through enough shit, without your input by the way, was just unacceptable,” Viktor stood, gathering some work he could do at home. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going home to see if I can fix this mess you just created, and I’ll be bringing him to dinner this weekend, please show him some respect when I bring him.” Viktor walked out leaving Yakov stewing in his seat.

“Yep, you’re definitely like your father.” Yakov grumbled, looking at a picture of Viktor and his Father together. Standing he went home to tell his wife there would be one more for weekend dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are greatly appreciated.  
> my tumblr [FullmetalKarneval13](https://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally was able to write this chapter, I kinda took a little break, and caught up to where I was at in writing the chapters, so if the updates slow down that's why. I hope you enjoy this chapter that I finished at 2:30 a.m. lol

Yuuri heard the knock at the door as he was spooning cookie dough onto a flat pan. Looking at the clock, he thought it was to early for Viktor to be home. Walking over to the door, he looked through the peephole, seeing Viktor getting ready to knock again.

Yuuri unlocked the door, opening it to have his arms filled with Viktor, Yuuri chuckled, hugging him back, but pulled away when the noticed they left the door open. Yuuri picked up the dropped suitcase, and closed the door. He turned and yelled.

Viktor jumped dropping the spoon covered in chocolate chip cookie mix back into the bowl. “What?”

“Don’t even think about it, you can have what’s left in the bowl after I put the cookies onto the pan, now shoo.” Yuuri waved his hands, making Viktor go and sit on the bar stool.

“I want to apologize for my uncle, Yuuri. What he did was out of line.” Viktor saw Yuuri frown.

“Phichit did tell you, ugh.. He never listens to me. Yes what he did was wrong, but I’m not letting it get to me.” Yuuri shrugged, then watched as Viktor came around the counter to hug him from behind.

“I hope it’s okay, but I have dinner with him, his wife and son every weekend, I invited you, but if-”

“I’ll go, it would be disrespectful to say no to an invitation like that. Now move it or lose it, I have to get these in the oven.” Yuuri hip bumped Viktor out of the way, picking up the tray of uncooked cookies to put in the oven.

“What made you decide to bake cookies, though I’m not complaining.” Viktor said, licking cookie dough off his finger.

“I like to cook, and bake when my anxiety is running high…  so you’re in for a treat whenever I’m feeling anxious.” Yuuri smiled seeing Viktor go to the oven like a little kid and watch the cookies cook from the window.

“Viktor, I have some bad news though.” 

Viktor turned looking at him with worry. “What?”

Yuuri wrapped his arms somberly around Viktor. “Since we’re having dinner at your Uncle’s those cookies will be for the dinner, you only get one when there done.” 

“Yuuuri.” Viktor whined into his neck. Yuuri laughed, pecking him on the cheek. 

“You’ll survive.” Yuuri said, then walked over to the fridge to see what    
He’d make for dinner, ignoring the pouting Viktor that stood like a guard by the oven.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri’s hands shook as he held the platter of cookies, Viktor was in the driver’s seat talking about nothing hoping to ease Yuuri’s anxiety any way he could. He watched from the corner of his eye as his love fiddled with the plastic wrap that surrounded the cookies.

“Yuuri, I promise everything will be fine. Just um, watch out for my cousin, he can be…  feisty. Like a kitten with his claws out.” Viktor bit his lip, hoping his cousin would be on his best behavior.

“I can handle a teenager, it’s the adults that are hard for me to deal with sometimes. Like parents, sometimes kids just aren’t made to dance, I don’t mind them being in the beginner’s class but when the parents ask if they can go to intermediate, I have to say no, because I’m preparing kids for dance competitions, and the children are already on their way to being professionals. It hurts to have to tell these parents that if they want their kid to stay in beginner that’s fine, but they don’t have the passion, talent or the drive to be intermediate. You wouldn’t believe how many times I’ve been yelled at, or even threatened because I’ve had to turn away a kid. That’s why I’m hoping all through my instructing career, I can pull on that to get me through this dinner.” Yuuri took a breath, really wishing he could sneak one cookie, but he reminded himself that it wouldn’t take away the nervousness.

“Yuuri, just be yourself, they’ll love you. Just wait and see.” Viktor pulled into the driveway of a two story house with the garage door open and Yakov working under the hood of an old car.

Yuuri groaned internally, he wasn’t ready, he wished he could go back to the kitchen and say fuck respect I’m staying home. But of course, being raised by wonderful parents he had the manners engraved in him. He took a breath, steadying his hands on the platter. 

Out of the car, Yuuri watched Viktor come around, putting an arm around his shoulders, it helped to have that grounding reassurance to help steady him as they walked up to Yakov. Viktor could feel the nervous tremors go through Yuuri and rubbed his arm hoping it would help.

“I was wondering when you were going to get here, Lilia has been nagging me.” Yakov wiped his hands on an old dishrag, looking from Yuuri and Viktor.

“Traffic, and Lilia has been nagging you for years.” Viktor joked. 

“That’s true.” Yakov eyed Yuuri, who seemed to shrink from the intense gaze. Now was about the time Yakov was feeling the smallest amount of guilt, looking at the kid now, he seemed to wishing the ground to up and swallow him whole. Well that was his fault, now he just needed to figure out how to fix that.

“Um, I made chocolate chip cookies, I thought we could have them after dinner,” at Yakov’s silence, Yuuri backtracked, his panic starting to show it’s ugly head. “but if not I can just put them back in the car, it was stupid to bring something you all probably wouldn’t like-” 

Yakov came over, gently taking the plate of cookies from the shaking hands, pulling up the plastic wrap, he inspected the perfectly cooked cookies deeming them acceptable. 

“Thank you, we’ll be sure to try them after dinner. Now come inside, Lilia has been wanting to meet you.” Yakov led the boys inside to the kitchen. Setting the plate on the counter, he called for his wife.

The woman that entered stole Yuuri’s breath. He knew the woman, had seen some of her older performances when she performed for the Bolshoi Ballet on Youtube whenever he could find one. Lilia Baranovskaya. She had her hair up in a tight bun, and her sharp lime-green eyes seemed to pierce right through Yuuri’s, causing him to bow respectfully in her presence.

When Yuuri straightened, he saw a ghost of a smile on her red lips. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Baranovskaya-Sensei.” Yuuri said. Viktor hid his pleased smile behind his hand. Score 1 for Viktor.

“A pleasure as well Katsuki, I hear you are a dance instructor from our Vitya, please join me in the sitting room while these two work on that worthless car out there for awhile, dinner won’t be ready for some time.” Lilia’s hand gracefully landed on Yuuri’s shoulder to lead him to the sitting room.  
Viktor watched a daze Yuuri be led away, he grinned knowing Yuuri was probably on cloud nine right now. He looked to Yakov raising a brow.

“I will apologize after dinner, alright.” Yakov’s gruff voice grumbled out. Viktor nodded, then looked down the hall toward his cousin’s room. Telling Yakov he’ll be right back, he walked down the hall, knocking softly on the door.

A loud ‘come in’ came from inside, so Viktor opened the door to see little Yura sitting at his computer, blonde hair up in a bun and swearing up a storm as he typed on his keyboard.

“Hey Yura, how are you doing?” Viktor sat on the end of the bed, petting the persian cat Poyta as she came over to lay in his lap.

“Like shit. I forgot about this stupid essay I have to write, it’s due on monday, and I still have a shitload of other stuff to do.” Yura flipped a page in his textbook, growling at the page.

“Is there anything I can help you with?” Viktor stood, to the displeasure of Poyta, and came over to look at Yura’s essay. Viktor was very proud to see it wasn’t filled with swearing and angry wording.

“Not unless you want to write this damn thing for me while I get my math done.” Yura smirked at Viktor’s face who rolled his eyes.

“Then you wouldn’t learn anything.” 

“Yeah yeah, so did you bring your new boyfriend? and how long is this one going to last?” 

“I’m hoping forever.” Viktor smiled, daydreaming a little as Yura looked on in annoyance.

“Oi! Don’t be thinking nothing gross in my room.” Yura smacked the back of Viktor’s head, earning him a glare. 

“Well when you get to a stopping point, come out and meet Yuuri.” Viktor said.

“Wait. Your boyfriend has my name… don’t you think that’s weird.” 

Viktor acted like he was pondering the question before answering with a dismissive no. 

“Why?” Yura raised brow at his weird older cousin.

“Cause he was born first, he spells it differently and you are Yura to me, so no, it’s not weird.” Viktor shrugged, exiting the room.

Yuri sat there a second wondering how he was related to an idiot.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The atmosphere around the dinner table was comfortable, and Yuuri was finally relaxed, the young cousin, Yura seemed to be inspecting him like he were some kind of science experiment. Yuuri brushed it aside, figuring it would be harder to gain any form of relationship with then the adults. 

Dinner had been eaten, and everyone seemed to be in a good mood, just sitting around the table talking. Till Yura opened his mouth.

“Where’d you get the black eye?” Yuri asked, Viktor’s expression darkened and Yuuri seemed to freeze as if all the warmth in the room evaporated, leaving him frozen in his seat. He didn’t realize he was clutching his wine glass till VIktor’s soft fingers removed it from his grasp. 

“Yuuri, are you with me?” Viktor said. Yuuri nodded, but didn’t say anything. He was trapped in his own mind feeling the nonexistent pain going through his body, the horrible words resaying themselves over and over again. He  flinched when he felt a hand land on his arm to quickly be removed. He heard voices in the background, then nothing. The silence seemed to help him focus on his breathing, focus on getting his mind back to the present with Viktor, with his family who probably thought he was a freak. He wanted to go home, to curl up on the bed, and forget this day happened.

Soon, Yuuri seemed to get control of his panic, he leaned forward laying his head on Viktor’s shoulder. The panic attack was unexpected and now he just felt exhausted. 

Viktor pulled away to hand Yuuri a glass of water, then watched as the shaky hands he loved to hold, and play with brought it to Yuuri’s mouth to drink. Small sips, then he was handing the glass back, looking around to see everyone was gone. 

“They went to the living room to give you space. I’m sorry about Yura, he can be very blunt and brash, I should have told them don’t ask about the black eye, that is starting to fade by the way.” Viktor pulled Yuuri back into his arms, he wouldn’t admit to Yuuri, but that had scared him a little. It was like all the oxygen around Yuuri had been swept away and Yuuri was trying to breathe in what was left. 

“I just want to go home, Vitya.” Viktor nodded, loving being called Vitya by Yuuri. He stood holding onto Yuuri till he got his balance then they both walked out to the living room.

Yuuri was blushing from embarrassment as he looked at the small family look at him with concern. “I’m sorry about that, it was a panic attack, I’m prone to those in certain situations. What Yuri said just kinda brought up something and it caught me off guard. I’m sorry if I made anyone uncomfortable.” Yuuri ducked his head, sinking into Viktor’s side as if to hide.

“You don’t have to be sorry, Yuuri. It’s good to know you are alright,” Lilia said, she held out her hand, giving it to Yuuri to shake. “Please, you are welcome back here anytime, it is refreshing to see someone make Vitya happy. We wish you both the upmost happiness. Now if you ever feel like dancing just give me a call, I always have a studio open.” Yuuri nodded not trusting his voice, he looked down at his hand to see a piece of paper with number on it.

Soon they were walking into the condo, Yuuri not even caring started to strip as he made his way to the bedroom, VIktor followed a little behind picking up each article of clothing then throwing it in the hamper. He heard the shower running and decided to wait for Yuuri, but when the dark hair poked out the door, Yuuri held out his hand.

“I just want you close to me.” Yuuri softly said. Viktor nodded grabbing onto the hand to be led into the bathroom.

The water ran over each others bodies replacing the coldness that had seeped into Yuuri with warmth, along with Viktor’s arms around him, massaging the kinks out of his back, he felt like he was in paradise, especially with a completely naked Viktor behind him.

Yuuri’s head lolled to the side, eyes closed feeling the most relaxed he’s been in awhile. Feeling the magical fingers trace up into his hair, he sighed leaning back into the firm chest, smiling when he felt soft kisses on his neck.

Soon the water was turned off, and Yuuri stepped out to immediately be wrapped up in a fuzzy towel. He was dried off, then led to bed refusing the restricted feeling of clothes.

Viktor had put on some sweats before entering under the covers, cuddling Yuuri close, he sang a russian lullaby, watching as Yuuri drifted off to sleep.

“Sweet dreams, love.” Viktor kissed the top of Yuuri’s head, before falling fast asleep himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, but here is chapter 12. I hope you enjoy!!!

Sunday dawned to two lovers asleep cuddled under the blankets, legs were tangled together, and Yuuri woke to feel Viktor’s foot trace up his shin. Yuuri grinned, kissing the exposed skin of Viktor’s collarbone.

“Morning, beautiful.” Viktor murmured in Yuuri’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

“Morning. What are the plans for today?” Yuuri grumbled, sitting up to reach for his glasses.

“I was thinking we could spend some time together today. Go out for breakfast, then maybe we could see what trouble we can get into. What do you say?”

“That sounds perfect.” Yuuri smiled, leaning down to kiss the tip of Viktor’s nose.

They both got up to dress for the day, Viktor wearing a white t-shirt with unbuttoned grey over shirt, blue jeans rolled at the cuffs, and brown TOMS. Yuuri wore a long sleeved shirt, with jeans, and his black sneakers.

“I know this little restaurant down the block that serves wonderful breakfast selections.” Viktor said, he made sure he had his wallet and phone, before taking Yuuri’s hand in his.

Walking down the street, hand in hand with the love of his life, Yuuri for once felt tension leave his body, and just enjoy his time with Viktor. Entering the little restaurant, Yuuri looked around seeing the vintage style of a diner. A jukebox was beside a wall playing something that sounded like it was from the 80s, and the retro red and white tile floor, along with the booths made him feel like he stepped back in time.

Choosing one of the booths, they slid in, watching one of the waitresses come by dropping menus right in front of them.

“Welcome. Can I interest you gentlemen in some coffee, or orange juice?” the waitress had a southern tang to her voice.

“Yes, please. Two coffees and orange juice would be great, thank you.” Viktor said. The waitress nodded going to get there drinks.

Soon two empty plates sat before them as they both reclined in their seats. Viktor leaned over the table dramatically, hands reaching out for Yuuri. “I don’t think I can move. Go on without me, I’ll suffer this food coma while you save yourself.”

Yuuri smirked at him, shaking his head. He looked up out of instinct as the door to the diner opened. Seeing a man in a suit, Yuuri turned his attention back to his dramatic boyfriend. Until the man made his way to their booth.

“Viktor, I thought it was you.” The man said, Viktor straightened, looking up with that fake smile he gave to clients.

“Mr. Jacobs, what a surprise. Is there anything I can do for you?” Viktor leaned back, the perfect vision of calm confidence.

“Well I’ve been trying to get ahold of your office, but it seems you’ve been a hard man to catch. Lucky me today.” Mr. Jacobs went to sit, but Viktor beat him to it by standing, laying money on the table.

“I’m sorry, but I’m on a date today, so if you excuse me.” Viktor reached for Yuuri’s hand, clutching it in his own, he helped Yuuri out of the booth. “I’ll have my office set up a meeting.” was Viktor’s last words to the man, before pulling Yuuri out of the diner. They walked a few spaces down till Viktor led Yuuri into an antique store that was overflowing with old stuff.  
“Sorry about that. But the last thing I want to do is think about work on my day off.”

Yuuri smiled, swinging their joined hands as he led Viktor through the store since they were there. Yuuri actually found a piece he would love to have. an old [trunk](https://www.google.com/url?q=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.richardgardnerantiques.co.uk%2Fproduct%2Fantique-19th-century-camphorwood-and-brass-bound-trunk%2F) sat off to the side, he would love to put his extra blankets, or summer and winter stuff in it when the time came for those things to be put away. Running his hand over the smooth wood, he found the price tag and winced seeing the price. That was a little much but he knew this thing was probably past down from some family and for it being in this condition must have meant it was a well loved piece.

Yuuri moved on, finally coming back to the front of the store, they both left, walking down the road coming and going from different stores. This was turning out to be a fabulous day.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phichit was having a crisis. Like not just a little crisis, but one of those big huge, almost end of the world crisis. He sat in front of his laptop, one of his hamsters running around in his ball, making the sounds against the hardwood floor that Phichit now couldn’t hear.

He had done it, he had found a way to dig up some dirt on Liam, but what he dug up wasn’t what he expected to find. He thought he might find Liam and his father being involved in some kind of drug scheme, or maybe they were working with some kind of mob. No. What he found was so much worse.

Phichit took a breath, and printed out the hidden police report he was able to find, along with an address. Waiting for the papers to print, he went over to his phone to call Yuuri, then froze. He couldn’t do this over the phone. Shaking his head, he set his phone back down. He would go to Yuuri in person.

Grabbing the printed papers, Phichit looked them over before clearing his computer of ever being in the police office’s site to find these. After doing that, he packed up his laptop, some clothes, and called his friend that watched his hamster’s whenever he needed to go out of town. Kissing his furbabies goodbye. He drove to the address that was thankfully not far from out of town.

Looking up at the house, he bit his lip, wondering if he was doing the right thing. But then again if he was going to be an investigative journalist, he needed to get his wits about him. Taking a breath, he opened the car door, to trudge up to the house.

Knocking, he waited, hoping someone would be home. It was dinner time after all. Hearing the lock turn, the door opened to a middle-aged woman that looked like she’d been through hell. Well if the police report was correct, then she has.

“Hi, I’m sorry to bother you, my name is Phichit and um, well I’m investigating a case that was pushed under the rug. I was wondering if you were Mrs. Kreavers?”

Mrs. Kreavers, eyes widened. “I have no clue what you’re talking about. Now please, leave.” Mrs. Kreavers went to slam the door, but Phichit held a hand on the door, pleading with his eyes.

“Please, I know you’re scared, but my best friend might be in danger, you and your son might be able to help. Just ten minutes… please.” Phichit swallowed, praying for her to say yes.

The woman sighed, closing her eyes, she opened the door ushering Phichit in.

“Thank you. I promise I won’t take up much of your time.” Phichit said.

“What would you like to know?” Mrs. Kreavers sat wearily in a chair, looking up at Phichit with sad eyes.

“Is this police report correct. Was your son sexually assaulted by Liam Croby?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri and Viktor laughed as they went through the doorway of the condo, both just a tad tipsy from their dinner. Yuuri felt like he was floating, on some type of happy cloud and he never wanted off.

He flung his arms around Viktor’s neck, pulling him into a slow dance. Their socked feet shuffling on the floor, foreheads pressed together, breaths mingling till their lips brushed, then went in deeper. They both tasted of wine and the ice cream they got for dessert. Viktor’s hands roamed down over Yuuri’s clothed back, till his thumbs were tucked into the waistband of his jeans, fingers splayed over Yuuri’s rear, still swaying to the music they only heard.

Yuuri smiled, pulling away, he looked into the blue eyes to see them gazing at him like he was the most precious person in the world. Letting his hands trail down Viktor’s arms, he took his hands, leading him backwards toward the bedroom.

Yuuri started kissing Viktor again, pushing off the grey over shirt, letting it fall to the floor. Deft fingers unbuckled Viktor’s belt letting that also fall to the floor. Viktor growled, picking up Yuuri to gently lay him on the bed, body covering the smaller man. He kissed and sucked his way to behind Yuuri’s ear, then straddled the most amazing thighs ever, flicking his hands under his lovers shirt to feel the warm skin underneath it. Leaning down he rained down kisses against Yuuri’s navel, traveling up as he followed his hands raising the shirt. Yuuri leaned up letting his shirt be tugged off and thrown to the side.

He watched Viktor ghost his fingers over his clavicle, to trace down his chest his eyes darkening, barely any blue visible. Those clever fingers stopped at the top of Yuuri’s jeans tapping against the soft skin there, Viktor looked up into Yuuri’s eyes to ask for permission.

Yuuri smiled shyly, nodding as he lifted his hips for Viktor to slip off his jeans, leaving him only in his boxers. Throwing the jeans over his shoulder, he leaned down to nuzzle Yuuri’s midriff.

Yuuri watched Viktor lovingly kiss every inch of his skin, letting his fingers go through the grey tresses, lightly gripping them as Viktor hit a sensitive spot on his thigh. Hissing out a breath, he moved Viktor’s head up to meet his in a kiss, tongues searching, as Yuuri pulled off the white t-shirt from the beautiful body above him.

Viktor’s hips connected with his, and it was like he was struck with fire, he moaned grinding up, wanting that flaming friction back, and he wasn’t disappointed. Viktor ground back down, naked chests meeting together, sighs gasping into each others mouths.

Viktor traveled back down Yuuri’s body, his tongue outlining the erection that wanted to be free of the boxers. Yuuri did it for him, tugging his boxers off. “Yours off to.” his voice was just a whisper, but Viktor heard it loud and clear.

Undressing the rest of the way, he laid back down on his stomach, taking hold of the leaking cock before him, and looked up at Yuuri seeing the hurried nod.

Viktor grinned, then kissed the tip, licking up the whole length, hearing the choked moans from his Yuuri. He then sucked it down, loving the shout, and tug to his hair as he worked Yuuri up till he was a panting and sweaty mess. Viktor popped off, hearing the whine. He got on his knees, his erection straining, wanting to be encased in Yuuri’s heat.

“Want you.” Yuuri mumbled. Viktor kissed his lips, leaning over to grab a condom and lube from the drawer. Laying the condom down, he lubed up his fingers, making sure they were warm, going down to circle Yuuri’s hole, he pushed in a finger.

Yuuri tilted his head back, grasping at the bed sheets. He craved the burn of the stretch as Viktor worked him open, going from one finger to three pretty quickly. Yuuri felt like his world was full of color and desperation. He wanted to feel Viktor inside him, wanted to get lost in his eyes, wanted to keep loving this man till the end of time.

“I’m ready, please.” Yuuri whined when the fingers left him, he heard the condom wrapper open, then felt the blunt tip of Viktor at his entrance and groaned.

The slide in was slow, when Viktor bottomed out, he leaned down onto his elbows, kissing Yuuri softly as he moved his hips slowly. Yuuri’s legs wrapped around him, urging him on.

His thrusts started off slow, then picked up till the sound of skin slapping skin could be heard throughout the room. Yuuri was in pure bliss, Viktor kept hitting his prostate and it was like a pleasurable shock of electric going through his body each time it was hit.  
Viktor changed his angle, and soon Yuuri was shouting into the room, close to falling apart.

“I’m close, oh god. Please touch me.” Yuuri gasped, then keened high when Viktor gripped his dick, matching the rhythm of his thrusts. He knew Yuuri was close and picked up the pace till he felt Yuuri tighten considerably, making him see stars, they both came with shouts and curse words flinging off the walls.

Viktor went down to his elbows, burying his head into the crook of Yuuri’s neck, groaning as he slowly thrusted two more times, before stilling completely. He didn’t want to move, wanted to stay right here, and breathe in the smell of Yuuri after sex and kiss him over and over.

Yuuri brought up his arms to wrap around Viktor’s waist, squeezing him tightly, before prodding him to get up. He wanted a shower and wanted it with Viktor.

When they both made it wobbly to the shower, they both stood under the spray just holding each other, feeling the bliss that post sex brought.

Clean and incredibly tired, they fell to the sheets, until they heard a scratch at the bedroom door. Viktor laughed, telling Yuuri he would be right back. Nodding, Yuuri watched Viktor put on a pair of sweats, and usher Makka out the door.

Yuuri grinned, burying his face into the pillow, wiggling at how happy this day had made him. When he heard Viktor’s phone ring, he reached over not even thinking as he looked at the screen seeing a familiar number he hoped he never had to see again. On instinct he bolted out of bed, going to the kitchen to grab the hammer Viktor kept in a drawer as a weapon. He smashed the phone till it was just a hunk of plastic.

Setting the hammer down, he looked up to see Viktor frozen, holding Makka’s leash, and coat, his eyes wide.

“I can explain.” Yuuri said, tears gathering in his eyes.

“Okay, but why don’t you come here and do that.” Viktor hung up his coat and the leash. Yuuri stumbled over, still naked, and clutched at Viktor’s shirt.

Sensing Yuuri needed cuddles and warmth, Viktor picked him up, calling for Makka, they all went to the bedroom where Viktor got him back under the covers, he followed, along with Makka on the other side of Yuuri, comforting against his back.

“What happened?” Viktor asked, letting Yuuri clutch him like his life depended on it.

“Liam called your phone, he got your number and called your phone. That’s why I smashed the phone. He can’t track a broken phone. I’m sorry, I’ll pay for a new one.” Yuuri now just felt numb. He didn’t know how something wonderful could be ruined so fast.

“Okay, just relax. He’s not going to get to you, I’m here and I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” Viktor kissed the top of Yuuri’s head, pulling him closer.

He would keep Yuuri safe, even if it gets him killed. He wasn’t letting anyone hurt a hair on Yuuri’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr. [FullmetalKarneval13](https://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello. so I want to put a disclaimer. there are mentions of rape in this chapter. if you are triggered by rape themes please pass over Phichit's interview with Mrs. Kreavers. I will say that Mrs. Kreavers gives us the story of what happens to her son Jake, at the end of the interview Mrs. Kreavers gives Phichit files containing medical records, pictures of injuries, and a handwritten detailed recap of the night of the rape. Phichit asks for copies of the files and takes them hoping they will help. 
> 
> thank you for the response I've been getting, it means the world to me and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.
> 
> Sukches is Success in Russian

Phichit walked into Sukches inc, whistling at the immense building looming over the small city. looking over the map by the elevators, finding Viktor's office, he rode the elevator to the top floor. Phichit exited the lift, shaking his head at the simple, but expensive waiting room before him, seeing there was no receptionist at the front desk, he nonchalantly walked on by going to the end of the hall to knock on Viktor's office door. Not hearing anything, Phichit looked around before testing to see if the door was locked. It wasn't.

Feeling giddy with the knowledge he was somewhere he wasn't supposed to be. Phichit walked into the office that was looking over the city. The big desk sat near the window with a comfortable looking chair behind it. two smaller chairs were in front where clients would sit. Phichit grinned at the dog bed near the desk, with some toys scattered around. a counter off to the side held a coffee maker and microwave, with a mini fridge holding different drinks.

"Well, don't mind if I do." Phichit took out a Gatorade, then went to sit in Viktor's chair, propping his feet on the desk, he got comfortable to wait for the boss himself.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Yuuri had laid awake half the night going over scenarios that kept getting worse through the night. He finally gave in and called his doctor around four in morning to ask if he could take one of the valiums he was prescribed for when things just got too much and he felt like he was going to have a mental collapse.

Viktor had been in and out of sleep, watching over Yuuri till he called his doctor, watching him take his medicine, he wished he could take all the panic and suffering away from Yuuri. He didn't deserve this.

Yuuri finally fell asleep around 5:30, Viktor followed along sleeping till his alarm went off. He groaned rolling to hurriedly shut it off. he'd only been asleep for two hours.

Getting out of bed, he trudged to the bathroom to take a somewhat cold shower, hoping it would wake up him up some.

Stepping out he was greeted with Yuuri holding the blankets wrapped around him, his hair all disarray and looking flat out guilty.

"Yuuri love, why are you out of bed?" Viktor wrapped his towel around his hips to walk over to Yuuri, kissing his temple.

Yuuri shrugged, leaning into Viktor's chest. strong arms wrapped around him, rubbing his back in a soothing manner. he could fall asleep like this.

"I have meetings today, then I'm going to go get us new phones under Yakov's name, then I'll be home. Okay?" Viktor squeezed Yuuri, lifting his chin to kiss the cute pout.

Yuuri nodded, turning to go back to bed. He watched from the covers Viktor get ready for work. First underwear and socks, then the ritual of choosing a suit and tie which was interesting to watch. Viktor would run his hands over the shirts talking to himself while choosing. Grey shirt, with a black blazer and pants and dark blue tie with black stripes. Black loafers complete the outfit for the day. Yuuri was glad he got to live in sweats and dance shoes.

"You look handsome," Yuuri said voice muffled from the blankets. Viktor grinned running a hand through his wet hair.

"Almost." he laughed. Yuuri smiled watching him go to the bathroom to finish with his hair. Yuuri wouldn't say Viktor was vain, but he was close to it.  
"Since we don't have phones, will please stay in the apartment, just let Makka out. Just for my own piece of mind?" Viktor ran a hand through the ink black hair.

Yuuri nodded. Giving him one more kiss, Viktor grabbed his watch putting it on before blowing a kiss to Yuuri on his way out.

Telling Makka to watch over Yuuri, Viktor left the condo, locking the door on his way out. Grabbing a bagel and coffee, he nodded at his receptionist Sara, handing her a pastry he always gets her.

"So there's a surprise in your office waiting for you, oh and Hansen brothers will be late for their meeting," Sara spoke, typing away at the keyboard.

Viktor thanked her, scrunching his brows about the surprise. He headed to his office, sipping his coffee hoping it would wake him up.

He was not expecting to see Phichit sitting at his desk like he ruled the entire world, he was on his phone, music playing from the Bluetooth speaker Viktor had set up for slow days. Phichit looked up and grinned. 

“I was wondering if you were coming into work today. Come in, don’t be shy.” Phichit dropped his feet from the desk, but still reclined in the chair, lightly tapping his phone on his hand as he looked Viktor over.

Viktor raised an amused brow at Phichit, he set down his bagel and coffee then crossed his arms, looking down at the relaxed man in his chair. 

“Want your chair back?” Phichit asked brightly.

Viktor nodded, waiting for Phichit to move so he could sit down. Once he was seated he booted up his computer. “So, what brings you here Phichit?”  
Letting out a breath, Phichit picked up one of Viktor’s stress balls he kept in a basin and tossed it around as he ordered his thoughts. “I found something concerning Liam and his father.” 

Viktor widened his eyes, sitting back in his chair. He gestured for Phichit to continue. 

“Well, one thing I’m going to say is thank you for getting Yuuri out of there. Liam is more messed up then we think. I’m going to play you something. No questions till it’s over, okay?” Phichit set his phone down on the desk and hit play. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Now just for the record, please state your name and that the recording was with your consent,” Phichit said, holding a notebook, a pen at the ready.

“My name is Natalie Kreavers, and yes, I gave consent to record this interview.” Mrs. Kreavers looked down at the tissue in her hand. 

“Okay. Mrs. Kreavers, when did Liam meet your son?” 

“My son was just entering his junior year in high school, he was already having trouble with the divorce of his father and I and well, his father didn’t fully accept him being gay. I.. loved my son unconditionally, I was trying everything to keep things stable then… Jake, my son, met Liam.” Mrs. Kreavers took a breath, before continuing. 

“Liam was a senior, and was a very bright and smart kid, but I always felt like something was off. I pushed it aside, of course, I just thought it was me being a mother and being worried about my son getting his heart broken. I wish now I would have done something. I don’t know what, but maybe I could have prevented that night from happening.”  
Phichit wrote down some notes letting Mrs. Kreavers get herself together, before asking the question he was dreading to ask.

“What happened the night your son was attacked?” 

Mrs. Kreavers was silent for a minute, then took a shuddering breath. “Liam was going to be taking Jake to a movie. I remember the excitement on Jake’s face as he got ready and was just blabbering on and on how great Liam was. As I watched Jake walk to Liam’s car, I didn’t know my world was going to turn upside down. Liam had taken Jake to the movie, then after they decided to go to one of those make-out spots all the teens go to. There Liam raped and beat my son. Jake called me on his phone, asking to be picked up, that they had a fight and Liam drove off. When I picked up Jack, he was covered in bruises, his neck had a ring of fingerprint-like bruising… I immediately took him to the hospital. He wouldn’t say much and they did a rape kit on him… Jake was never the same after that night.” Mrs. Kreavers had tears cascading down her face. Phichit leaned over squeezing her hand. 

“I’m very sorry for everything, but if you don’t mind, could ask one more question?” Phichit handed her a glass of water as she nodded

“Why was Liam never arrested or prosecuted?” 

“We did go to the police. I worked as a nurse at the hospital and took the records for is rape right to the police. The next day I was told my evidence was insufficient and that my son must be trying to get attention. I was so furious but I knew there was nothing I could do. Liam’s father is the Chief, the police report and hospital records were covered up. It was never spoken of again. Liam put my boy through hell, and it was treated like it didn’t happen, his father even came over to tell me that if Jake ever made any claims like that again he’ll make sure my fag of a son won’t see the light of day again. I wanted to punch him, scream, but all I did was make sure my son was alright each and every day.” Mrs. Kreavers looked out the window, not really seeing anything. 

“Do you still have the medical records?” Phichit asked, putting aside his notebook.

Mrs. Kreavers nodded, leaving the room, when she came back she was holding a big file in her hands. Handing it to Phichit she motioned for him to open it. Medical records, pictures of Jake’s injuries, and a detailed recap of the night written in shaky handwriting. 

“May I make copies of these and take them to my friend? He might know some higher up people that won’t take the Chiefs way of things lightly.” Phichit closed the file, looking up at Mrs. Kreavers, she was about to talk when a voice spooked both of them.

“You can get him put in jail like actually have him punished for what he did to me?” Phichit turned to see a tall skinny man with dark hair covering his green eyes, he was clutching his arms tightly like he was afraid.

Phichit smiled gently, slowly holding out a hand. Jake stared at it a second before deciding to shake it. 

“Yes, my friend was with Liam for a few years, he was verbally and physically abused. He finally got out by escaping but Liam is looking for him, and we need everything we can get so Liam can be put behind bars. I’m scared if Liam finds Yuuri… I don’t want to lose my best friend if there’s anything you can tell me your mother hasn’t mentioned, please could you tell me?” 

Jake looked at the wall behind his mother, in his eyes held so much pain and hurt it was hard for Phichit to look directly in them.

“I’ll help, but I want to talk to you away from my mother, I don’t want her hearing it again.” Jake turned motioning for Phichit to follow. 

“While you’re talking I’ll make copies of these for you.” Mrs. Kreavers took the file heading toward what looked like an office. 

Phichit inhaled a breath, steeling himself for what he was about to hear.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viktor had been gazing at the phone for what felt like hours after the recording had finished. He didn’t know what to think, he tapped his foot and fingers. 

“Do you have the files?” Viktor asked, looking up to Phichit.

Nodding, Phichit opened his bag he brought along, handing Viktor the file. He went through the papers expressionless, but he was boiling with anger inside, he grabbed the phone and dialed a good friend of his father’s.

They were going to put the bastard in jail, one way or another. 

He would make sure of it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today was my birthday. and I decided in honor of turning 21, a new fluffier chapter!! I hope you enjoy.

When Yuuri heard the front door open, he yelled running to hug Phichit. He had missed his best friend and seeing him here after his bad night made the day a whole lot brighter.

“What are you doing here?” Yuuri pulled back seeing his friend look down at the bag over his arm.

“I found the dirt Yuuri, and you are not going to like it.” Phichit frowned, leading Yuuri to the couch in the middle of the living room.

“Dirt, what kind of dirt?” 

“The kind that puts people in jail, Liam should not be walking the streets right now. I will tell you but it’s bad Yuuri.” Phichit got comfortable and told Yuuri what he found. 

Yuuri listened in silence, not even noticing the arm that wrapped around him, he listened and listened but the words were like hearing a lie. Liam had hurt someone, had ruined a life, had nearly ruined his life. If they didn’t stop him, how many more lives will he ruin? 

“Yuuri, will you please say something.” Phichit patted Yuuri’s leg bringing him back to the present.

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Yuuri sat a minute, then bolted to the bathroom. Viktor followed, leaving Phichit to make Yuuri some tea. 

Seeing his love looking like death over the toilet bowl broke his heart, he partly wished a hangover was causing this. At least those go away.

“I can’t believe this. I just… I was with him all the time. He could of…” Yuuri ducked back down as another wave of nausea washed over him.

Viktor got a washcloth that he ran under cold water, he laid it on the nape of Yuuri’s neck, then ran his hands through the sweaty hair. 

When Yuuri was done, he leaned against Viktor taking the glass of water that was handed by Phichit. Taking small sips, he watched the far wall like he was looking for the answers to this fucked up mess. He wanted this all to be over, wanted to be able to live his life without looking over his shoulder.

Yuuri stood on wobbly legs quickly brushing his teeth, then held onto Viktor as he was led to bed. He heard Phichit talking to Viktor, but didn’t make out the words, just sunk into the mattress wanting this particular day to end.

Feeling the bed dip beside him, he turned feeling the solid body of his lover, he curled his fingers into Viktor’s shirt, burying his head into his chest, he screamed. 

He screamed for years wasted on Liam. he screamed for the boy that was hurt and the life he would never have. He screamed because the universe couldn’t give him one damn break for once in his life. Finally, he screamed for his freedom that felt like it was on a thin wire, balancing between being free and recaptured… he really wanted that scale tipped toward freedom.

When he felt like his throat was burning, he quieted into soft sobs. 

Viktor held him through the whole thing, he flinched at Yuuri’s screams but knew he needed to get it out. Holding onto him tightly, he kissed the top of Yuuri’s head, massaging the knots out his back as he cried.

“Vitya, will you kiss me?” Yuuri mumbled.

Viktor lifted Yuuri’s chin, letting his lips softly land on Yuuri’s, they kissed like two lovers learning each other’s taste, a slip of tongue, and teeth turned into a waterfall of emotions, a mix of heat and love consumed them both, and soon Yuuri’s skin was flushed against Viktor’s. Hands roamed over skin, nails lightly scratching to give that hiss of lust. 

Viktor ran his hands down Yuuri’s back, before fully hugging him to his body with Yuuri between his legs. They stayed that way for some time, neither wanting to move from the comfortable embrace. 

When both decided to move, it was so Yuuri could lay on his side, with Viktor behind him, burying his face in his hair. Yuuri chuckled, getting as close as he could to Viktor, never letting go of his hand.

“I called an old family friend, I think meeting him will help things tremendously. He’ll be coming down tomorrow night. Will that be alright?” Viktor spoke, hoping Yuuri was still awake. With a nod of his head, Yuuri confirmed he was awake and agreed to meet the family friend. 

When they both woke up, they smelled something cooking in the kitchen, deciding to get out of bed, they went to investigate to see Phichit standing over a hot stove with Viktor’s green apron on and stirring something in a pot. 

“What are you making?” Yuuri asked, leaning over to sniff the pot.

“Since you two lovebirds decided to nap and leave little ole me to fend for my myself, I decided to go get some groceries for chili. You better like it.” Phichit set down the wooden spoon. 

“It certainly smells delicious.” Viktor raised a brow, Phichit was giving him a look of speculation.

“What?” 

“You two have crossed the finish line, did the horizontal tango, or as the villain in The Incredibles says. Got busy.” Phichit wiggled his brows while swirling his hips. 

Yuuri choked on his water he got himself, while Viktor was cracking up laughing.

“How the hell do you know these things? It’s creepy Phichit.” Yuuri wiped his chin with a napkin, glaring at Phichit.

“I like to think it’s a special talent of mine to instantly know if my friends have had mad passionate s monkey sex.” Phichit shrugged.

“M… monkey se… what the hell. No that’s not how it went down, and no your not getting how it happened.” Yuuri pointed a finger at Phichit.

“Oh no, Viktor, protect me, it’s the return of Yuuri’s finger to put me in my place.” Phichit hid behind Viktor, dramatically swooning.

Yuuri rolled his eyes, picking up the wooden spoon to stir the chili. Soon the three them sat in the living room watching some kind of evening game show that turned into a competitive round of who was smarter. 

They all decided on a tie when war was about to waged between Yuuri and Phichit. Soon bedtime came around, everyone saying goodnight. Viktor and Yuuri got ready for bed, but because of their nap, they weren’t really tired enough to sleep.

They lay together, fingers intertwined as they talked about random things, talking turned into kissing, and kissing led them to both shed their clothes. Gasps echoed throughout the room, fingers traced paths along exposed skin. Tongues traveled over sensitive spots behind necks and over thighs. 

When Yuuri entered Viktor for the first time, they clasped hands, holding on tight, Viktor’s legs wrapped around Yuuri’s hips, and finally witnessed how much stamina Yuuri had, and how much tension he needed to release.  

Viktor came first groaning from the overstimulation as Yuuri kept up his pace. Soon Yuuri was burying his head into Viktor’s neck, seeing white as he came with a muffled cry. Lith fingers went through his hair, he pulled out tying and throwing away the condom, then got a washcloth to clean away the mess from him and Viktor.

When Yuuri got back into bed, he snuggled into Viktor’s side, drawing patterns onto his lover’s arm. 

“When all this over, what will happen next. I mean your work is here and my work is hours away in a different state. I’m just worried.” Yuuri bit his lip.

“I know that if we want to be together, we’ll figure it out. Who knows, I might want to relocate, open an office somewhere different, a new change of scenery.” Viktor kissed Yuuri’s temple, threading their fingers together to kiss each knuckle.

“You would move for me?” Yuuri raised up onto his knees, looking down at Viktor. He wanted him again. 

He looks so beautiful under me, Yuuri thought. 

“Yes, I wouldn’t want to take you away from your home, and frankly I’m starting to figure out home for me is where you are.” Viktor laid a hand on the back of Yuuri’s neck, playing with the short hair at the back.

Yuuri blushed, hiding his face in his hands, he felt giddy and was trying hard to not let the giggle he felt come out. He dropped his hands, then straddled Viktor, kissing him deeply.  
“Again?” Viktor asked with a gasp, Yuuri had a hand in very sensitive place.

Yuuri grinned wickedly, ready to give Viktor the night of his life.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liam stood over the wreckage of the apartment, beer bottle loosely held from his fingers. He eyed Yuuri’s old dance shoes, glaring at there existence. He was drunk but he was also pissed. 

The businessman had taken Yuuri. Yuuri who was his. 

“You either need to stop drinking or stop destroying everything.” his father spoke from behind him. 

“I’ll stop when we find him, how the hell is it this hard to find one person.” Liam took a swig of beer, scowling at his father.

“Well, I have some news, which is why I’m here. That friend of his just booked a flight, we tracked him, seems he is visiting a certain someone.” Chief Croby flicked his cigarette into the toilet, watching his sorry excuse for a son.

Liam smiled to himself, finally, he would be able to get Yuuri back, and teach the slut a lesson about loyalty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come follow me at my tumblr [FullmetalKarneval13](https://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)


	15. Chapter 15

He heard knocking. Strong knocking that was invading his sleep, and frankly, he was not happy about it. Groaning Viktor rolled over, sitting up in bed. Oh, he hasn’t gone that many rounds since he was a freshman in college, looking down he saw black hair sticking out of the blanket, Yuuri was still out like a light. Apparently, they used up all of his stamina last night.

The knocking sounded again, earning a glare from Viktor. Hurriedly putting on his boxers he went to the door, throwing it open. He was expecting to see Phichit, but that wasn’t who greeted him. Retired Detective Caleb Matthews stood with his hands in his pockets and an amused expression on his face. 

Viktor yelped shutting the door, quickly putting on clothes then froze when he saw Yuuri watching him. 

“Vitya, what the hell?” Yuuri raised a brow.

“Um remember that family friend I told you about?” Yuuri nodded, letting Viktor continue. “Well he’s here, and he’s like a second father to me. Which makes it equally embarrassing to be woken up when it is so obvious what I was up to last night.” Viktor looked in the closets full length mirror trying to get his hair to cooperate. He didn’t appreciate the laughing that was coming from the bed.

Yuuri got up, letting the blankets drop to the bed, and for a minute Viktor considered just tackling him back on the bed. But Yuuri walked into the bathroom telling him he would be out in a minute. 

Viktor left the bedroom to find Phichit and Caleb sitting at on the couch with the file open on the coffee table. 

“Hey, um… Yuuri will be out soon. Coffee?” Viktor said brightly. Caleb stood following Viktor into the kitchen.

“Coffee would be nice. I’m gonna be honest Vitya, I’m surprised to see you found someone. Wasn’t it you who said they were going to die alone one drunken night?” 

“I was drunk as you said, and Yuuri is a blessing. Speaking of blessings.” Viktor smiled at the brown eyes that came into the room.

“Told you he’s whipped,” Phichit spoke from the couch. Yuuri blushed but held out a hand for Caleb to shake.

“Nice to meet you. Viktor says you can help?” Yuuri said.

Caleb nodded, seeing a quiet mature, and calm demeanor. He would do, he thought, smiling.

“Yes, although I need to hear from you what happened.” 

Yuuri nodded, grabbing the coffee cup handed to him from Viktor. They all settled on the couch, Viktor’s arms around Yuuri to keep him grounded as he told Caleb everything. When Yuuri finished, Viktor and Phichit were both wanting to rip Liam’s head off. 

“Well Yuuri, I’m going to take this file with me, and I recorded your account… this man belongs in jail, and for the father to be a cop as well… they will be stopped, it just takes time.” 

Yuuri let out a breath, relaxing against Viktor. Everything was going to be okay. He could feel it. 

“Now if you excuse me. I’m going to go take this file and I’ll have word soon, okay?” Caleb got up, ruffling Viktor’s hair to Viktor’s bemusement. Then left.

The three of them sat there, not really sure what to do in the meantime.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days had gone by, two full days of worry, and wondering if Liam was going to be going to jail, along with his father. Yuuri sat in Viktor’s office, staring out the window lost in thought, he wanted Liam put away, wanted his life to fear-free, and wanted to have a house with two poodles, wanted one day to hear little feet running along the floor. He wanted that dream to become reality.

He felt hands run down his arms, soft kisses rain down on the back of his neck. He smiled leaning back against the body he loved so much.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Viktor said against his neck. 

“I was just thinking about the future.” Yuuri turned around, wrapping his arms around Viktor’s waist, laying his head on his shoulder. They swayed like they were dancing. 

“What do you see in the future?” 

“A house filled with laughter, two poodles, maybe two little ones running around… I want a happy family with you Vitya.” Yuuri yelped when he was lifted off his feet and spun around. 

Viktor squeezed Yuuri to him, feeling his heart feel with so much joy he thought it was going to burst. Setting Yuuri down, he kissed him deeply, running his hands through Yuuri’s hair. 

“What was that for?” Yuuri said when they pulled apart. 

“That’s my dream Yuuri, to have a family. I want that dream with you, so so much.” Viktor hugged Yuuri to him, never wanting to let him go. 

Yuuri laughed. “That sound like a proposal?” 

“Not yet.” Viktor kissed Yuuri again, hoping to convince Yuuri that the desk needed some breaking in when the intercom sounded. Viktor grumbled going over to answer it. 

“Yes, sara?” 

“Janene needs to go over last minute details for the fundraiser Friday. You know how restless she gets when these events come around. She needs you to meet her at the venue.”

“Okay, tell her I’m in my way.” 

Viktor grabbed his coat, then held out a hand. “Care to join me?”

Yuuri smiled, taking the offered hand, and intertwining their fingers. “I would love to.”

Together they left the office, hand in hand. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So this fundraiser, what exactly is it for?” Yuuri asked as they walked home. 

“Well, my father had a younger brother who passed away from cancer when he was young. My dad decided to donate to the kid's cancer hospital every year by holding a silent auction. We get local artists, get together trips, jewelry stores, and antique stores to offer up some of there stuff, they get 5% of whatever that sells, the rest goes to the hospital. It’s a pretty fun night.” Viktor kissed Yuuri’s knuckles. “I’m hoping you and Phichit will come. But I want you as my date.” 

Yuuri blushed, but nodded, leaning into Viktor. “ I would love to be your date. But what about Phichit?” 

“Phichit can the third wheel,” Viktor said. Yuuri laughed shaking his head. 

“I’m going to need to get a suit. I don’t have anything to wear to something like that, Phichit to.” Yuuri bit his lip, not really having the money to buy a suit.

“Leave it to me. I will make sure you both are the best dressed there.” Viktor opened the front doors to the condo, letting Yuuri go first. 

Yuuri raised a brow but decided not to fight Viktor on it. Viktor loved clothes and if he was honest, he was intrigued to see what Viktor would get him. 

As they got on the elevator, they didn’t notice the figure in a black hoodie watching them from the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are greatly appreciated!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm evil, let's face it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!! *runs out of room*
> 
> I want you thank the wonderful [TeaSippinSpirit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaSippinSpirit/pseuds/TeaSippinSpirit) for beting this chapter for me!!! Hope to do more great work with ya!!!

Viktor stood in the ballroom that would hold the fundraiser, he watched as decorators worked out the finishing touches to the dinner tables, and saw movers bringing in the items that would be auctioned off. Looking at his watch he saw id he didn’t leave now to get ready, he’d be late. He rushed to the exit, waving and yelling a quick goodbye to his assistant. Rushing to his car, he hoped to beat the awful traffic.

20 minutes later he was home and as he walked into the condo he stopped in his tracks. Phichit, Yuuri and Makkachin were all sitting on the couch, leaned toward the television set and screaming with passion.

 

“He doesn’t deserve you Carly, can’t you see he’s using you! Find Andre, he will treat you like a king! Right Yuuri?” Phichit said.

“Go Andre.” Yuuri deadpanned, throwing a sarcastic fist in the air. Viktor looked on at the exchange, mouth open slightly in interest, as he considered if this is what they did every day while he was gone or just when they were bored out of their minds.

“I’m home.” he said cautiously, wondering if his company would be chosen over the soap opera. Were they really so invested in a show that they hadn’t noticed him come home.

“We know.” they said in unison, not tearing their eyes from the screen.

Okay, he was definitely not going to be chosen over the soap opera. 

Rolling his eyes, he carried the two suits he had brought home, still in their protective bags, into the bedroom.

He laid the bags on the bed and then hollered for Yuuri and Phichit to come in and see. He chuckled gently to himself as he heard both of them grumble as they made their way into the bedroom with him.

Unzipping the bag, Viktor pulled out a dark blue suit, with a black dress shirt, and black loafers, and slightly lighter blue tie. Yuuri’s eyes widened as he ran a finger down the jacket, feeling the soft texture of the fabric. He’d never worn something so nice in his life. His head was suddenly so full of all the terrible things he could accidently spill on the jacket and he shifted uncomfortably as he looked at it.

“And for Phichit...” Viktor laid down Yuuri’s suit, and pulled out a light brown suit with a white dress shirt, and hamster pattern tie. 

Phichit’s eyes zeroed in on the tie and his mouth broke into an excited smile. “Can I keep the tie?” he asked, holding the tie like it was one of his babies.

“Yes, these are yours to keep.” Viktor laughed handing Phichit his suit. 

Phichit beamed as he took the suit in hand. “Well I’m going to go get ready, I will leave you two alone.” Phichit put up a peace sign on his way out, still mesmerized by the tie. 

Yuuri looked down at the suit, smiling at the simplicity, he loved the pop of color in the dark blue and ran his fingers over the fabric again. A shiver ran down his spine as he felt soft kisses raining down his neck suddenly.

“You know what my favorite part of this suit is?” Viktor’s deep, calm voice asked.

“Hmm?” Was Yuuri’s intelligent answer. 

“The part where I bring you home and slip you out of it.” Viktor said, pressing kisses into Yuuri’s neck.

“Well that kind of defeats the purpose of wearing it.” Yuuri teased.

Viktor drew back with a whine, causing Yuuri to giggle. “Yuuuriii, I was trying to be romantic.” 

Yuuri shook his head at Viktor’s pout, kissing it right off his face. “Oh really?” 

Yuuri picked up the suit, heading toward the bathroom. “Now are you going to just stand there and waste time or help save the planet by conserving water and showering with me?” Viktor grinned, rushing into the bathroom with Yuuri. He didn’t need to be asked twice.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was going off without a hitch, people from different companies and wealthy people from all over were mingling and eating the finger foods being served by waiters. Yuuri didn’t think he’d ever seen such beautiful people in one place in his life. He looked over at Viktor and couldn’t help the quiet sigh slipping from his lips. Viktor was dressed in light grey suit that complimented his hair and a navy tie to match with Yuuri’s new outfit.

When Viktor had showed him that they were going to match, Yuuri had shaken his head and laughed at the ridiculous high school manner. But seeing his now, standing tall and handsome, Yuuri was glad they matched.

Yuuri made his way over to Viktor and pulled him away to sit down at their table. There was wine and good food all around them and Yuuri was buzzing with the warm feeling that was filling the room as piece after piece was auctioned and sold, all at ridiculous prices.  
Yuuri’s eyes went wide as the chest making its way up for the silent auction reveal. He reached for a cracker, slathered some weird looking topping on it before popping it into his mouth. Well he could say goodbye to that impulse buy.

The host began reading off the details. A circa 1880 Camphorwood and brass bound trunk. Yuuri sighed softly, looking longingly at the beautiful piece. He turned and smiled as Viktor’s hand slipped into his own.

“And the winner of this beautiful antique chest is… Viktor Nikiforov with a bid of $5.000!.” clapping rung around them, but Yuuri couldn’t hear it, he was looking at Viktor his beautiful, kind, thoughtful Viktor. All he could do was look at him like he was the bringer of the sun.

He smiled, keeping his tears of joy back as he rested his head on Viktor’s shoulder. “Thank you.” he whispered.

Viktor kissed the top of Yuuri’s head, not caring that he was being watched. He loved this man to death, and wanted it to be known and slightly showed… to an extent. “Your welcome, love.” 

Yuuri pulled back, grinning at him before reaching to take a sip of wine. There was nothing that could make this might better, he was sure. He had Viktor, he had Phichit and he now had this magnificent chest. He was bursting with happiness. 

The glass of wine shattered in Yuuri’s hand as the gunshot rang out through the room. Yuuri sat frozen watching the liquid that was left dripped down his hand, he could hear screaming and noise faintly and hardly registered as he was jerked out of his seat.

He stumbled after Viktor for a breathless second before his grip slipped along with his feet as he was shoved to the side out of Viktor’s sight. His glasses fell, probably crushed by the many feet that were running. A second shot rang out, he felt wind whip past his head, and that’s when he instantly knew it was Liam. Liam was here, and he was playing… Liam never misses.

“Viktor! Vitya!” Yuuri screamed pushing through the throng of people, trying to keep low. If he kept his head down, Liam wouldn’t shoot. He crawled under a table, deciding to wait it out, hoping to give people a chance to escape, hoping Viktor and Phichit would get out. 

Yuuri counted to fifty slowly, trying to keep his breath steady. When he reached fifty, he listened. Silence. The only sound were the distant sirens from outside, but the ballroom was empty… except for the footsteps he could hear, slowly roaming the room. He covered his mouth, closing his eyes steeling himself, the way the tables were set up would keep him hidden if he stayed low, kept quiet.

Lying flat on the floor, he lifted the tablecloth delicately, searching for a pair of shoes. He could hear the footsteps across the room, couldn’t see them in his sight… so he took the chance. He crawled to the next table, not daring to peek over to see if it was truly Liam.

“Come out, come out little piggy, I know you’re in here.”

Yuuri stopped under a table, clenching his fist to his lips to keep from screaming. Liam sounded insane, had he really finally lost it.

Listening again for the footsteps, he heard a chair crash to the floor with a thud and the unmistakable crack of breaking wood. Cursing filled the room as Liam screamed Yuuri’s name.

Peeking out slowly, Yuuri saw Liam had his back turned away from him, looking under another table. He watched as Liam continued on to the stage. Yuuri could see the front doors, knew they were close. If he made a break for it… he looked over at Liam one last time, closed his eyes and prayed for his life.

He ran. 

Shots rang out. 

And Yuuri screamed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viktor had been the happiest man on Earth, sitting with his love and smiling  like a fool when the gunshot had rang out. He saw Yuuri’s glass erupt into shards,  felt them flick past his face.

When chaos filled the ballroom, Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s frozen hand, pulling him from his seat. They were almost to the doors, just a seconds to safety, when Yuuri’s hand was ripped from his own. He watched helpless as Yuuri was shoved to the side, his glasses falling off as he was lost in the rush of people.

“Yuuri!” Viktor tried to push passed the stampede of frightened guests, but there was just no use. He felt hands pull him back, force him outside and shouted in worry for Yuuri. 

He lost his balance,falling on his ass. People rushed passed him and he looked up to see Yakov standing above him offering hi a hand to help him back up. Viktor took the hand, hoisted himself up and then shook Yakov’s shoulders desperately “Have you seen Yuuri?!”

Yakov shook his head, turning his back to look through the crowd. Viktor let out a whine, letting go of Yakov to race through people asking them if they had seen Yuuri, describing him quickly as people came flooding out.

He found Phichit screaming with Caleb. “Phichit! Where’s Yuuri?”

Phichit looked at him, then turned frantic. “He’s not with you? Oh god. Yuuri!” Phichit screamed. Viktor knew then that Yuuri was still inside. He knew it with every fiber of his being.

If Liam was behind this that meant he wanted Yuuri, and Yuuri would have worked out that staying behind could save countless others. 

Without thinking, Viktor raced to the stairs, slipping past police, to the front doors and slamming them open 

Then everything happened at once. Yuuri was running toward him, toward the doors. Liam’s attention had been drawn to the sound of Viktor slamming the doors open. Viktor watched in horror as Liam raised, aimed and fired.

Yuuri yelped as he hit the ground, his elbow connecting with the ground, he didn’t know what happened, there was no piercing pain, no burning agony that he thought a bullet would bring.  
He focused his vision as he lay on the floor and saw as a blurry figure land on their knees. He screamed.

“Vitya!” he made to crawl to crawl to Viktor, but a shot, just missing his hand, looking up he saw Liam glaring at him with murder in his eyes. Yuuri gritted his teeth and pushed himself up, dashing toward the security booth where coats and other belongings were checked. 

A flash of pain sprang through his leg and he wobbled in agony. He screamed out but kept moving. As he reached the booth, he threw himself over and began looking through drawers. There had to be something to use as a weapon… then he saw it. A holster was hanging on the rack obviously detained from being brought into the hall.

Yuuri grabbed it, feeling the cold metal of the small pistol in his hands. He took the safety off and gritted his teeth again, Liam was about to regret giving him shooting lessons all those years ago.

Standing, he peeked around the corner. Liam was out of sight and hobbled around the corner, gun held up, ready to fire. The click of Liam’s gun cocking sounded and Yuuri whipped around, freezing Liam in his tracks.

They stared at each other, both guns raised, and aimed for the kill.

“You’re not going to shoot me. You don’t have the guts.” Liam spat, he stepped closer, and Yuuri cocked his gun.

Liam stopped, the grin of victory wiping off his face. “You don’t belong with these people, little piggy. You know that deep down. You know that you belong where all little piggys belong. Held in a pin until you’re ready for slaughter.” Liam’s voice was high pitched and insane.

Yuuri swallowed, but held the gun tighter, trying to keep from shaking as he stared Liam down. 

Liam grinned. “Think fast.” he screamed, whipping his gun back up.

The final shot rang throughout the empty ballroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks back in* go ahead and leave a comment if ya want... you know to tell me what ya think... okay bye. *dashes back out*


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it... This is the last of the journey, and I'm am so thankful for every comment, and every kudos that you all have gave this fic. Thank you so much for reading this and enjoying it as much as I had writing it!!!
> 
> Thank you TeaSippinSpirit for bet-ing the rest of this fic and helping me with one of the scenes!!! Thank ya!!! 
> 
> Now without further ado, here is the last chapter!!! Hope you enjoy and I hope I'll see ya readers again in different fics I post... *waves bye*

Yuuri didn’t remember hitting the trigger, but when Liam had said, ‘ _think fast_ ’ Yuuri’s instincts had kicked in. He pulled the trigger with his eyes closed, praying that his shot was good.

He opened his eyes and watched Liam’s body crumble to the floor, shot right in the chest. Yuuri dropped the gun, kicking Liam’s across the room just in case, and then sprinted toward Viktor who was on his side, clutching his shoulder. Blood was starting to form a pool around him and his skin was turning painfully pale. Yuuri ran for help, screaming as he went out the door.

“I need help in here! Someone’s been shot! He needs EMTs!”

Phichit ran over throwing his arms around a sobbing and panicking Yuuri, trying to reassure him everything would be okay as the EMT’s and police officers ran into the building.

They watched in horror as the EMTs rolled Viktor out toward the ambulance. He was unconscious now, his shoulder and arm was covered in blood, though slightly hidden by the sheet and Yuuri felt his legs wobble in worry. He heard as employees in the crowd gasped and cried in horror for their beloved boss as they loaded him into the ambulance.

Yuuri rushed over, taking Viktor’s hand and gripping it for dear life. He glared down the paramedics who were clearly about to tell him he couldn’t ride along.

“He’s my boyfriend. I’m not going anywhere.” He said with more courage than he actually felt. The paramedics gave each other a quick look before all nodding and motioning for him to hop in. He did, never letting go of Viktor’s hand, clutching it like it would keep him alive.

“Please be okay…” Yuuri murmured. He watched the paramedics work, chanting over and over ‘ _please be okay, please be okay, please...  be okay'_ until they finally pulled up to the hospital. Yuuri jumped out of the way, and watched as the doctors and nurses took Viktor inside. He made to follow, refusing to let Viktor out of is sight, when several nurses stopped him, insisting he get out of their way immediately. He felt helpless as he stood there.

A nurse came in front of his blurry vision, asking him if he would like to be escorted to the waiting room closes to where they were operating on Viktor. Nodding he followed the nurse down the white plain walls with gurneys on the side. Doctors and other staff passed them till they came to a doorway which held a green colored room with chairs scattered around and a television with the news playing.

Sitting in one of the many chairs, he slumped forward, burying his head in his hands. He tried taking a breath and reviewed the night over again. He had shot Liam, he didn’t know if he was dead. Yuuri looked at his hands, wondering if he had taken a life. How should he feel about was the only thought going through his head.

Someone crouched in front of him, laying their hands on his knees. Trying to focus he looked to see Phichit gazing at him with concern.

“Yuuri, the police need to ask you some questions. Is that okay?” Phichit asked softly.

Yuuri nodded turning his head to look up at two police officers standing back some.

“Mr. Katsuki, may we ask you a few questions about the events of tonight?” the taller of the two stepped over, sitting in the chair next to his.

“Sure.” Yuuri spoke, but his voice felt hollow. With each passing minute Viktor was back with the doctors while he sat hear worrying, wondering what was going on, was he okay, or did Viktor not make it and they were just stalling on not wanting to say… Yuuri didn’t like to think about that one.

“Could you take me through the events of tonight?” The officer asked, getting out a pad and pen.

“I was sitting with Viktor, my boyfriend when a gunshot rang out. It hit my glass, and shattered it. Viktor pulled me from my seat and tried getting us out of there. We got separated and another shot rang out going right past my head… that’s when I knew it was Liam.” Yuuri but his lip, clutching onto Phichit’s hands.

“Who is Liam?” the officer asked.

“My ex. He has been abusive for some time now, and Viktor came to visit my hometown… I broke up with Liam and got away for awhile. I never thought Liam would do…” Yuuri noticed he was shaking, he wrapped his arms around himself. “I shot him… I found a gun and he was going to shoot me, and I just reacted. Oh god, I shot him.” Yuuri buried his head into Phichits shoulder, sobbing until he couldn’t breath.

The officers gave him time to calm down, when he finally could speak without breaking out into a sobbing mess, he finally got the whole story out.

“Am I going to jail?” Yuuri choked out.

“No Mr. Katsuki, you saved many lives today for what you did. Thank you for talking with us and giving us your statement. We’ll get back to you with what will happen.” The officers wished them goodnight, then left leaving Phichit and Yuuri to wait in silence.

When footsteps came toward the room, Yuuri perked up seeing a white blob enter the room, the blob came closer and soon he could make out a man in a white coat, with a clipboard in his hands.

“Are here for Viktor Nikiforov?” the doctor asked.

Yuuri nodded standing on wobbly legs.

“Okay, so here’s what we are working with. The bullet shot clean through so that’s good, luckily it hit nothing serious, but he did lose a lot blood which caused us to give him a blood transfusion. He’s in recovery right now and will probably need to stay for the rest of the week just to make sure there’s no infection. Do you have any questions?” the doctor looked up from his clipboard, raising a brow.

“Can I see him?” Yuuri’s voice broke on sob, he was relieved but he wanted to see Vitya for himself.

The doctor gently smiled, gesturing for Yuuri to follow. Phichit stayed behind just in case Yakov or other staff came by to ask about Viktor.

Yuuri followed the doctor down the hall till they came to a door. Entering the room, Yuuri walked past the doctor and went right to Viktor who was asleep with an IV in his arm, and still so pale.

Yuuri didn’t notice the doctor leave, he just pulled a chair by Viktor’s bedside and gripped the cold hand that was lying limp on the bed.

Yuuri cried himself to sleep, never letting go of Viktor’s hand.

A few hours later, Phichit comes in telling him Chris would be by tomorrow to check up on Viktor. Yuuri just nods, biting his lip. Phichit knew that silence, the silence of his thoughts torturing him.

“Whatever your thinking, stop. This whole thing was a freak accident. Liam is being questioned now, his father is already being arrested for covering up a crime, and as soon as Viktor gets better everything will go back to normal.” Phichit put a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“This whole thing was my fault. I should have stayed home. Because of me people could have been hurt, Viktor was shot protecting me… I should have never come here.” Yuuri stood, kissing Viktor’s hand.

“So what the hell are you going to do?” Phichit crossed his arms. He didn’t like where this conversation was going.

“Go home. Get my life going again.” Yuuri walked to the door, leaving Phichit gazing in shock after him.

“You’re what?!” Phichit raced after him, hoping Yuuri was joking.

“You heard me. And don’t yell in a hospital. I need time to sort all this through. And I just can’t be here when he wakes. This whole shit show should have never happened, It wouldn’t have happened if I had just stayed back home. It should have been me, I should have been shot but Viktor was a hero and got hurt… he could have died.” Yuuri stopped, sucking in a breath. He didn’t want to think about that.

“Do you want to know what I think of this?” Phichit said, stopping Yuuri from getting in the elevator.

“Not really. But I have a feeling you’re going to tell me.” Yuuri sighed, pushing the button for down again.

“I think you’re scared he’s going to blame you, which he won’t. if you leave Yuuri, you’re going to hurt him, do you think he would want to wake up and you not be there.” Phichit grabbed onto Yuuri again to keep him from going into the elevator.

Yuuri growled, glaring at Phichit, who glared right back.

“For once in your life can you not try to reason with me. I know you just want to help, but I listened to you and look where it got me. Viktor is in the hospital cause of me, you were put in danger cause of me. For once just shut up and support me in my decisions instead of swaying me a way I don’t want to go.” Yuuri let out a breath, hitting the elevator button again.

Phichit closed his mouth, looking at Yuuri with a pleading look. Yuuri shook his head getting in the elevator. Phichit stayed where he was, he would have to tell Viktor not to give up hope on Yuuri even though Yuuri was giving up to early.  
Yuuri watched Phichit turn his back as the doors closed. He closed his eyes, but didn’t change his mind, he needed to go away for awhile. He just prayed Viktor wanted him back, when he decided it was time to come back.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brightness. That was what almost sent Viktor into a panic. When he was shot, he had never experienced so much pain in his life. He knew he was going to die, he wanted to grab onto Yuuri and hold him close hoping this was all a dream. So waking up to a bright room, he thought he was dead. Until he looked around to see he was in a plain white room.

Trying to get his voice to work, he opened his mouth only for a straw to be stuck in. What the hell?

“Drink, then we need to talk.” Phichit said, Viktor drank, then squinted up to see Phichit didn’t look happy.

“Wheres Yuuri?” Viktor choked out.

“Probably on a plane back home right about now.” Phichit rolled his eyes. But Viktor tried to sit up, which was a stupid thing to do. He yelped, and laid back down, taking slow breaths.

“That was a bad thing to do. You got shot, remember?” Phichit pulled the blankets up to recover Viktor.

Viktor nodded, trying to ignore the pain in his shoulder. “Why is Yuuri on a plane?”

“He feels responsible for this whole shit show. I’m going to give you some advice. Let him go. He needs time to sort this all out, he needs to get that this wasn’t his fault. When he comes to that he’ll come to you. Just promise me that you’ll give him time.” Phichit put his hands in a prayer of please.

Viktor stayed quiet, but he didn’t like this. He wanted Yuuri here with him, wanted to kiss away every doubt, and hold him in his arms till he could convince Yuuri that this all was just a freak accident.

“Alright, but Phichit, I’m not waiting forever. If he stays away before the year is up, then I’m making my move.” Viktor raised a brow at Phichit’s smile.

“This is why I like you, I would hope you wouldn’t let him have his way for long.” Phichit grinned. Then sobered up. “Would you like to know what happened?”

Viktor nodded, and listened to Phichit recount what happened after he was shot.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few months, since everything happened and now Yuuri sat across from Liam, looking at the scraggly man sitting in cuffs. He couldn’t for the life of him figure out why he had ever loved this shaggy man in the first place.

Liam’s hair and beard were out of control; over grown and sticking out in all directions. His hazel eyes had a hint of insanity in them and he sat hunched in an odd pose.

Yuuri had contemplated if he should do this. See Liam, speak to him and ask why…In the end he couldn’t skip it. He needed to know, he needed to hear from the man’s own mouth why he had ruined Yuuri’s life.

“You came out here to ask that. Jesus Yuuri I thought you were smarter than that.” Liam laid down his head on his arms, laughing softly to himself. “You wasted your time. I’m not going to explain myself to the guy that cheated on me, and left me for some rich bastard.”

Yuuri frowned, glaring at Liam. “Cheated?! You think I didn’t notice all the hickeys and back scratches that weren’t from me? All the times you lied, and said you were at work, do you really _think_  I’m that stupid?” Yuuri took a breath and shook his head, trying to calm down. He hadn’t wanted to let Liam get under his skin this way.

“The reason I wanted to speak to you, is to ask you why you came after me..? What the hell was going through your mind that day?” Yuuri was through messing around. He just wanted to know how Liam had come to the decision to kill him.

Liam was quiet, his eyes cast down not looking at Yuuri, fingers fidgeting slightly. Yuuri waited. He counted to 100 and then back down to 0 in his head and then sighed, moving to stand up to leave when Liam opened his mouth.

“You abandoned me.” The words were low, anger bubbling just under the surface. Yuuri sat back down slowly. “Just like my mother. You chose some rich, hoity toity moron over me. And I couldn’t stand for that. I couldn’t stand for you treating me like garbage and breaking my heart like I was worthless.”

Yuuri stared at Liam with a disbelieving look on his face. “So...you spent years telling me how useless I was, making me feel unworthy of anything good. Keeping me from doing things that I could have been good at, keeping me so low that I never even took a chance at being happy...but when I leave you and hurt your feelings you think killing me is justified?”  
Yuuri let out a nervous laugh, shaking his head again, not believing the logic. But he supposed that made sense for someone like Liam. He was insane.

“I don’t feel sorry for you Liam. Everything that’s happened to you is better than you deserve. But I’m done letting you ruin my life. I’m letting you go. You don’t even deserve my anger, so I’m letting every feeling I have for you go. You’re nothing to me now.” Yuuri sighed and looked down into his lap before whispering, “I hope you stay here and rot. So you can’t do this to anyone ever again.”

He swallowed thickly and stood up, turning his back on Liam. He was shaking slightly, feeling both bold and anxious as he left the man who had tried to break him behind him forever.

His heart was banging in his chest as he made his way out of the prison. He’d finally done it! He’d said everything that he had to say. Sure there were some angry words he could have said, some mean things to try and hurt Liam as much as he’d hurt him. But that wasn’t who Yuuri was. And he didn’t want revenge, he just wanted it to be over. He wanted a life and he wanted to be free of the hold that Liam had held over him for so long.

He crossed through the doors of the prison and into the bright sunlight. He let his lungs inhale deeply, letting the weight of everything he’d been carrying fall from his shoulders. And he promptly threw up in the trashcan, expelling his lunch.

When he got in the car, he sat there a minute wondering what Viktor was doing. Was he thinking about Yuuri to, or completely forgotten out of hurt. Yuuri sighed, turning the key into the ignition. He drove home, looking at the tree where so many months ago he crashed with Liam. he went to Viktor for help, and help was he got along with so many other things.

He found a love he thought he didn’t deserve, found someone who wanted him for who he was… he hoped he still had it when he left.

Phichit was in the kitchen taping the last box, then he wiped his brow. He looked up, smiling when Yuuri came over to get one of Phichit’s famous hugs.

“How did it go?” Phichit asked, going over to make Yuuri some tea.

Yuuri shrugged. “It went fine. Nothing different then what we expected.”

Phichit nodded bringing over Yuuri’s favorite mug. “Are you sure you’re ready?”

“Yes, I’m ready to take the next step in my life, I’m hoping I can be a good dance teacher for Madam Lilia.” Yuuri looked down in his mug, blowing it to cool down, before taking a sip.

“You’re going to do great.” Phichit ran a hand down Yuuri’s arm. Ensiting comfort, and hoping it would relax Yuuri. He had a long flight tomorrow.

“So when do you want me to ship all your stuff?” Phichit asked, going over to pack up Yuuri’s dishes he had.

“I’ll call you when I’m ready to have them shipped. Got to find a place to stay first.” Yuuri said.

“Oh come on… we both know you-”

Yuuri shushed him. “Don’t jinx it.”

Phichit laughed, continuing to pack. He prayed everything would fall into place for his friend.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri stood before the door that would either make or break him. Taking a breath, he raised a fist and knocked. He waited, listening to the barks with a smile. Spoken russian came from inside and the barks subsided.

The door opened and he hoped it wouldn’t be slammed in his face.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viktor was having a crisis. He was out of the hospital and his apartment felt like it was the loneliest place he could be in right now. He stared at his ceiling, petting his hand through Makkachin’s fur, and holding the note that Yuuri left. Telling him that he was sorry and he just needed to figure out what he wanted to do with his life now that he was free. Viktor understood. Yuuri had been in a relationship that had no freedom. It wasn’t right for Viktor to have him right back in another relationship even though he would never keep Yuuri in a prison like environment like Liam did.

Now he laid here, with a sore shoulder, and couldn’t go back to work for another week. It was going to be a long week he was sure of it.

When two months went by, he was starting to question if Yuuri would ever be back. He thought maybe he should go after him, plead his love to him, hope Yuuri went along with it. But then again Phichit said he needed time. And time was the only thing he could give Yuuri, didn’t mean he had to like it.

Viktor was reading through one of the many contracts he’d neglected to go through when he got back to work, he had his glass of wine in one hand the contract in the other, and his plate of food forgotten on the coffee table. The knock at the door made him jump, spilling the wine onto the carpet, Makka barked up a storm, causing a headache to start forming. Talking in Russian he got her settled down and went to answer the door. He ignored the shaking in his hands.

When he opened the door, he about closed it thinking he was starting to hallucinate. Yuuri stood with a suitcase and gym bag and smiled hesitantly.

“Um, hi.” Yuuri said.

Viktor blinked, then stood back letting Yuuri go through the door. Yuuri slowly walked into the condo, setting his bags down and turned to Viktor who looked like he wanted to jump right into his arms, but held back.

Yuuri took a step, another till he was right in front of Viktor, wrapping his arms around the thin waist and laying his head on Viktor’s chest.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Yuuri said over and over again.

Viktor kissed the top of his head, then pulled Yuuri close burying his face in the ink black hair. Breathing Yuuri in. Viktor was never letting go of this man. He loved him too much.

“Please tell me you’re here to stay?” Viktor asked, voice muffled.

Yuuri nodded, leaning back to look up at the blue eyes that were glistening.

“Can I show you how much I love you?” Yuuri took Viktor’s hand at his nod.

Viktor followed Yuuri to the bedroom, contracts and spilled glass of wine forgotten.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late in the night, Yuuri was running his hand through Viktor’s hair, while he rested on Yuuri’s chest, chin propped up to look at the brown eye’s he loved so much.

Quiet had settled, and they were both happy to just lay in the peace they both found in each other. Viktor hummed some kind of song, but then went quiet.  
“What made you come back?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri was silent for a second, just running his hand through the silky hair before him. Then he found his voice. “I finally realized that no matter how many times I rerun that night in my head, I can’t change what happened. There was no way I would have stayed back at the apartment, you wanted me there, and I was going to be there to support you. Plus, I missed you, and decided to take the chance to come back whether you would have me or not. I’m going to be working with Lilia, and I was hoping I could stay here if you want me to?” Yuuri watched Viktor sit up, to sit on Yuuri’s lap, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s neck. He was going to be clingy for awhile.

“I want you here. I want you with me, I love you so much that I can’t imagine not having you here. I missed you to.” Yuuri laughed, hugging Viktor him.

“I’m glad. I love you to.” Yuuri kissed him, bringing Viktor close to his body, and pulled him down to the bed.

Yuuri knew where he belonged, with this wonderful man that looked at him liked he was his entire world. Well Viktor was his, and he was looking forward to his future. Looking forward to having his dreams become reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love ya guys, see ya next fic!!!


End file.
